Safe and Sound
by Varmint
Summary: Denmark was a broken country. No one knew. And no one cared just how cracked his heart was... Well, that was until he finds himself in an argument with his fellow Nordics, leaving the poor blonde even more shattered than before. All he's ever really wanted was to be safe. Will he ever be allowed this luxury with the Nordics harassing him?
1. Chapter 1

**Safe and Sound**

Denmark stared into the bottomless abyss that was his vodka bottle, having long run out of the liquid, but still managing to make the blue eyed nation feel like utter shit. Swirling emotions of chaos and disaster were what glared up at the blonde, leaving him dejected as he sat in the dilapidated booth in the even worse looking bar.

He had come here after yet another fight with Sweden, Norway, and Iceland, the memory of everything they had yelled at him still fresh in his mind.

_"You don't need to try to keep us together! We're good here! If anything, you're the one that's ruining everything!" _

Denmark cringed visibly as Norway's screams filled his head once more, leaving the bartender that was tending to the blonde to look at him pitifully.

He had seen poor souls like these before, and knew exactly how he felt. So, silently offering a listening ear whilst giving the boy yet another bottle of vodka, the older man started cleaning up the spot beside the boy.

The blonde smiled sadly as the man before him gave him the glass bottle. He placed the empty one before him so the bartender could take it away, but offered no opportunity to actually speak about his problems.

After a few minutes of the man cleaning up the bar, he finally left the blonde alone, making Denmark sigh in relief and start to drink the vodka. Usually he would take beer, but with that, it would take him dozens of bottles to get drunk. Fortunately though, vodka seemed to get him inebriated after only two or so bottles, so that was his pick for the night.

_"I don't c're w're y' g'. J'st g'."_

Sweden's indifference must have been the worst part of the little confrontation between the Nordics. Sure, Norway's pissed off silence wasn't good, nor were Iceland's screams... But Sweden not caring what happened to the Dane or where he went... That hurt a lot.

_"Come on, guys! Please don't fight! Please, Su-San!" _

Denmark scoffed as he remembered Finland's pleas to stop fighting, but even they were hollow and unfeeling. It seemed like all his old friends really didn't care about him. Iceland had yelled at him to go to hell, Norway screamed at him to get out, and Sweden to leave. And Finland just looked on, face not even close to _faking_ sadness.

'Sometimes in life, we have to learn to fall~'

A soft song was playing in the run down bar to no audience, most of the patrons either passed out or leaving, the early hour of four in the morning not one when you should be found in a bar. The song was soft and sad, the only instruments in it a drum, some kind of instrument with chords, and the female singer that weaved the melody perfectly.

'To break down and rise, just to go along~'

The Dane shook his head as he felt random tears suddenly prick his eyes, making him let out a shuddery breath.

The vodka was finally taking effect.

'But I don't believe that... You can see my heart breaking... Falling apart at its seams~'

"Hey, buddy, I think you've had enough."

Denmark blinked blearily to look forward, only to find the blurry face of the bartender. The man was of average height with a robust body and full face, a small, graying mustache the only hair on his head. He wore a dingy white apron over work clothes, a dirty towel thrown over his shoulder.

"But..." The Dane started to complain, but he closed his eyes as the room started to spin suddenly. "I'm... I'm n-not doonnee..."

The man shook his head in mild disappointment as Denmark stayed seated on his stool, but did nothing to make him move. If he didn't move on his own accord, the vodka he had drank would just make him fall off.

"If that's what you think, buddy." The bartender them moved away from the blonde, making him sigh in relief and rest his head against the bar.

Some night.

Minutes passed as Denmark finished drinking his bottle alone; the man having gone to the back of the bar for some reason; and he decided that it was time to leave when the bottle somehow stumbled from his fingers and fell to the floor, spilling what was left of its contents.

Just as he was about to get up, the door to the bar opened, making a huge gust of air blow right in Denmark's face and make him fall right out of his stool.

He fell hard on his back, his reflexes too dulled down because of the alcohol to help him in any, and had the breath knocked out of him. As he wheezed to try to get something into his lungs, he heard the hurried footsteps of whoever the new patron was, and suddenly found himself being hoisted up.

"_Daniya_!"

His spinning head barely allowed him to make out the word that was exclaimed, but his body could clearly make out where he was. Being held up by strong hands on his arm, his back against a strong yet comfortable chest... So strong... Almost like Sweden's...

Denmark blushed bright red at those thoughts, then shook his head to try to get them out of his head, but this resulted in his head spinning even faster.

"Bad idea!" He groaned as he moved his hands to grasp his head, but found that he wasn't able to. "Huh?"

The blonde opened his bloodshot eyes and looked up, gasping slightly as he finally saw who was holding him.

"Are you okay?"

Denmark's mouth opened and closed as his bright blue eyes looked up at a pair of worried violet ones, unsure of what he was to say.

As the blonde floundered for words to say, Russia's worry had yet to be calmed, so he grasped Denmark's arms tightly at held him in front of him.

"Are you okay, _Daniya_?"

Denmark clamped his mouth shut as soon as Russia said those words, suddenly feeling something he had not in a long time. He actually felt like someone cared about him. Russia's tone... It brought tears to the Dane's eyes.

"Why were you crying, comrade?" Russia tried to get the other to speak, but nothing seemed to work. "Did anyone hurt you?"

Denmark said nothing as Russia continued to question him, just shook his head and allowed the tears to fall from his eyes.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Russia asked in alarm as Denmark started to cry.

"N-no..." Denmark whispered, then did something that surprised them both.

Denmark clasped his hand behind Russia's back and pulled himself towards the larger country. He laid his head on the taller's shoulder and squeezed Russia tightly, starting to feel comfort wash over him.

"Please... Don't leave me..."

**Please review. If I get two, I'll update tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Denmark awoke, the first thing he noted was the splitting headache that made him groan and quickly clutch his head. Slowly, after many minutes of hissing in pain and cursing at his excessive drinking, Denmark finally opened his eyes, just to shut them as soon as the first rays of sunlight hit him.

"Why must it be so sunny?" The Dane asked miserably, but decided to brave himself and threw his hands down to his side.

Well... That's new.

Denmark cracked one eye open as he looked down at his body, finding himself on a very large and comfortable bed, luxurious sheets above him and an extremely beautiful comforter at the foot of the bed, most probably kicked of by the Dane himself.

The blonde slowly gathered himself and sat up on the bed, still looking at it in mild confusion, not understanding why he didn't see his ragged and torn sheets.

This giant bed was nothing like his small, uncomfortable, and barely standing own bed. This was... _New_.

"...Where am I?" Denmark breathed, somehow finding the strength to open both his eyes and look around. "...Whoa..."

The room was huge! The bed was like two queen sized beds put together, and just the feel of the sheets meant luxury, but the room was nothing compared to that. Upon seeing the dozens of priceless artifacts strategically placed in the room, the beautiful and huge tapestry that hung on the wall right in front of him, and the glamorous furniture all around the room, Denmark felt extremely out place.

He felt like he couldn't move, lest he damage any of the beauty in front of him, and breathed in deeply as he saw just _what_ was on the tapestry in front of him. It covered the whole space of the wall, but that wasn't what amazed Denmark. No, what got him was what was _on_ the tapestry.

It seemed like transitional images of human beings, from the beginning in small villages to wars that killed many and finally to the modern time. But there was something that really let Denmark know where he was. By the end of the tapestry, Stalin's face glared right at him, making Denmark frown.

Was he at Russia's house?

And sure enough, just as Denmark was about to get up and explore even further around the room, the door at the far side of the room opened and in walked the largest and scariest man he had ever come to known. Aside form Sweden, that is.

"Good morning, _Daniya._" Russia called with his ever present smile, his loud volume making Denmark cringe slightly. "Are you feeling better?"

The Dane stared at him tiredly and warily, but still sighed and nodded, wondering just why he was in Russia's house. He remembered the fight with his fellow Nordics and he remembered the bar, but he did not see how Russia fit into the puzzle.

"I am... I have seen better days..." Denmark struggled to find his words, leaving Russia to shake his head and smile.

"I brought you some food." Russia announced, motioning to the tray in his hands, making Denmark finally notice it.

On the tray there was a plate with eggs, bacon, and bread, a large mug of something beside it.

"Old Russian hangover cure." Russia winked as he walked towards Denmark, setting the tray on the nightstand beside the bed.

Denmark only followed the larger man with his eyes, not daring to say anything lest he provoke his... _host_. Russia was not known as the most stable country, leaving many wary of him and how he could react to even the slightest mistake.

Silence hung over the room as Russia fixed some things that were out of place in the room and Denmark looked at the tray, unsure if he should eat or just ask to leave right then and there. But, as his head pounded and his stomach growled, Denmark decided food would not be the worst thing and ate.

Turns out the drink in the mug was vodka and Denmark felt his headache calm after he finished eating, then he looked up to find Russia looking at him with curious eyes.

"Are you willing to speak now?" Russia asked, standing beside the bed in front of Denmark.

The blonde frowned and shook his head, ignoring the tray on his lap. "There's nothing to speak about. I got drunk. You took me in. Thank you for that, though."

With that, Denmark made to get out of the bed, but found a hand on his chest stopping him. He growled under his breath and took in a deep breath before he looked up, only to find Russia staring at him with worried eyes.

"Do you not remember what happened last night? You should not be walking around now."

Denmark cocked an eyebrow at his words, but he still moved his legs to the side to get out. Or, at least, he would have moved his legs if he had not suddenly had sharp pain shoot straight up at him from his calf.

He gasped in pain and shock, eyes wide as he stared up at Russia, but no words left his lips.

"... You got into a small fight..." Russia explained, now looking away with a somewhat nervous chuckle.

Denmark stared up at him with wide eyes, then he grasped the sheets tightly and threw them off of his body. He didn't know what he had hoped to find, but at least it didn't _look_ serious. Finally able to look down at himself, Denmark found his left leg heavily bandaged with bloody bandages, and his right knee also bandaged.

"Hmm. I have to change the wrap..." Russia murmured as he looked down at the wounds, but Denmark didn't hear him.

Well, at least he knew that his leg wasn't broken and he could run away from Russia if he mustered up enough strength. He let out a sigh of relief at that thought and allowed himself to fall back onto the plush pillows behind him.

Until a new thought struck him.

"Why am I not wearing any clothes?!" Denmark screeched as he shot up in the bed, surprising Russia so much that the other country actually jumped in shock.

"...What?"

Denmark looked down at himself once more, just to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. And, sure enough, all he was wearing were his black boxers and nothing else. And, finally _looking_ at his body, he noted that he had cuts littering all over his chest.

"What the hell happened last night?" Denmark gasped as he saw all of the bumps and bruises on his body, wondering just what he had done.

Russia scratched at his arm as he looked away, a light blush tinging his cheeks. "Well, how much do you remember?"

Denmark stared at him, but shook his head and decided to speak up. If only to find out what had happened to him. "I remember getting to my second bottle of vodka, then some jerk opened the bar door and I fell of my stool... I believe I hugged someone..."

Denmark's voice grew quieter as he remembered the last bit, a blush tinging his own cheeks. How could he have been so weak?

Russia cleared his throat, managing to stop Denmark's inner scoldings, and spoke up. "Well, you see, _Daniya_, you hugged _me_. You said something," Russia's blush grew at this, but kept speaking. "Then Sweden arrived."

Denmark cocked his head to the side at this, confused at the taller man's words, but Russia continued. "He grew angry at me because he saw you in my arms, but before I could explain anything to him, you attacked him and produced your ax out of thin air!"

The other man's exclamations made Denmark smile sadly, amused by the childlike wonder in his voice, but the smile was quickly replaced by a frown. Why had Sweden arrived?

Russia, even after seeing Denmark's thoughtful face, decided to fill him in completely. "If you think you are beat up, you have to see how you left _him_. I had to call an ambulance and get you out of the bar before the owner came back. You two made a _lot_ of noise."

Denmark smirked slightly at those words, but shook his head and looked up at Russia. "Why did you bring me to your home? You could have just left me thrown on the street for all I care. You did enough when you called an ambulance for Sve."

Denmark turned away once more to look at his injured leg, lips pursed in thought. Unbeknownst to him, Russia winced at Sweden's nickname, but shook his head and sat down beside Denmark.

The blonde didn't acknowledge the other's presence as he thought back to the night before, but ended up having to looking when he felt two strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a strong chest... So strong...

"I helped you because you told me to not leave you, _Daniya_. And I intend to keep that promise."

**Please review and have a happy Mother's Day! Kiss and hug your moms! Remember who gave you life!**


	3. Chapter 3

Denmark's shock at Russia's words was apparent as his mouth hung open and his blue eyes shone of surprise. Just what had he asked of Russia in the bar?

After a few seconds of Russia hugging a rigid Dane, the taller man loosened his hold and looked at Denmark's eyes. "If you would let me, I'd like to have you here for at least one more day. Just to make sure you are okay..."

Wary blue eyes looked up into hopeful purple ones, the emotions swirling in both letting both men know just how vulnerable the other was. And, after a second or two of staring into Russia's eyes, Denmark looked away and leaned on the taller man, his head on Russia's shoulder.

"You promise to never leave me?"

Denmark's whisper was barely audible to Russia, but somehow he still heard it, eyes widening as Denmark closed his eyes and hugged him.

Slowly, Russia hugged him back and breathed out when Denmark started to snore lightly, almost making the violet eyed nation giggle.

"I promise to be with you as long as you'll have me, _Daniya_."

* * *

The World Meeting was supposed to be held in Russia's capital, Moscow, when Denmark had fought with his fellow Nordics. The meeting actually begun on the second day of Denmark's stay in Russia's home, which meant they both arrived together. Much to the surprise of every other nation in the room.

Just what was the happy and carefree Denmark doing with the scary and not mentally stable Russia? Was he being held against his will? Did he need to be saved?

America actually started to think of ways he could save Denmark from Russia's evil grasp, but his inner ramblings were cut short when the rest of the Nordic Five entered the room with a seemingly injured Sweden and extremely angered Finland.

"Denmark!" Finland yelled, scanning the room to find the taller blonde.

The Dane, who had been seated beside Russia at the head of the table, looked at Finland with wide eyes, unsure of what was going to happen now that the smaller was so angry.

All of the chatter in the room quieted as soon as everyone noticed the thick atmosphere around the Scandinavian countries, everybody curious as to what would happen now. Finland's glare was murderous as Sweden stood with crutches underneath his arms, Norway and Iceland both glaring but with slightly less murderous intentions.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Finland yelled as he started to walk towards Denmark, who was now standing beside his chair.

"I-I..." Denmark didn't know what to say, his mouth opening and closing but no clear words leaving him.

Fortunately for the struggling Denmark, Russia got up and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, causing a collective gasp to be heard as all of the countries of the world looked on.

"Please, Comrade Finland, we are here to discuss _world_ problems. Not ones in your family." Russia spoke calmly and clearly, face in an uncharacteristic frown as Finland's advance stopped. "You can bicker with Denmark in recess or after the meeting."

No one said anything as Finland stared at Russia with both fear and anger, all the while Denmark felt like he wanted to disappear. Half of the countries were looking at him and the other half at Finland, leaving him the center of attention. Attention that he did not want.

"Now, you listen here," Iceland growled at Russia, standing beside Finland with Norway a few feet behind him.

Denmark could see just how violent Iceland was about to get, just how much the other Nordics disregarded his prone state, and his need to not be paid attention to right now. And, seeing how Finland rose in anger to protect Sweden, but stayed quiet when Denmark actually needed help, Denmark frowned deeply.

"Denmark did something pretty bad that is to be discussed-" Iceland tried to continue speaking, but slowed when he saw Denmark's demeanor change.

The blonde wasn't cowering beside the giant Russian now. He was glaring hatefully at Iceland, blue eyes icy with anger and betrayal, and his whole body was tensed.

"Nothing of the such will be discussed now, _Iceland_." Denmark hissed, making all of the countries turn to him in surprise. "You will sit down with the rest of the Nordics, you will behave correctly, you will speak when you need to, and you will not cause a scene."

Denmark's voice was cold and calloused, and his tone was final, leaving Iceland glaring at him spitefully but still following his orders and sat down, the rest of the Nordics doing so after him.

All was quiet as Denmark breathed in and out deeply, Russia behind him with his hand still on his shoulder. None of the countries moved, not even America, who was still thinking of ways to save Denmark.

"What are you idiots waiting for?"

Denmark's tone was harsh as he looked around the room, icy blue eyes falling upon the countries that had yet to move.

Russia giggled quietly as he patted Denmark's shoulder, making the blonde turn to him. "Sit down, _Daniya_." He recommended, then turned to the rest. "The meeting will begin. Please take your seats and prepare your presentations."

Denmark slunk into his chair, arms crossed as he allowed himself to steam in his slowly building anger. Who were Finland and Iceland to dare cause such a scene? Who were they to make him seem like a villain to their fellow countries?

But still, the meeting began and everybody gave reports of their country. Yet, Denmark could feel the glares from the Nordics as he drummed his fingers on the table.

After a while of sitting, feeling the glares, and being able to think, Denmark noticed just how badly he had screwed up. He had walked into the meeting room with Russia. He had at first cowered a confrontation with the Nordics; that questioned his character enough. And then, he had growled and been completely and uncharacteristically angry.

Denmark felt a bit of desolation as these thoughts continued to manifest in his mind, but before he could grow too sad, he felt a warm hand fall upon his shoulder.

"Come on, _Daniya_. The meeting is over; let us go home."

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Denmark crossed through Russia's front door, he ran directly to Russia master bedroom, feeling both sick and tired. Russia sighed as he looked on after the retreating blonde, heart burdened with the Dane's actions.

"What can I do?" Russia asked himself as he walked towards his study, feeling like he should give Denmark some time alone. "It's like one second his life is depending on me and the other he wants to crawl back to his stupid brothers..."

He wondered just why that was. Why did Denmark hurt himself by hoping to be loved by the Nordics when, clearly, they didn't want him around? And why did Denmark's mood seem to swerve from shy to boisterous and angry? Sure, Denmark had faced a lot of heartache over the years, what with all of his brothers leaving him and all the war and suffrage he had faced, but did that really leave him so broken?

And these thoughts made Russia suddenly halt on his way to his office, his mind finally piecing together some of the pieces of the puzzle that was Daniya.

"He's like me..."

* * *

"Can you believe that Denmark?" Finland ranted as the rest of the Nordics walked into his Sweden's home.

None of them were happy with Denmark's actions in the meeting, all of them both shocked and hurt at how easily he had brushed them aside for the monster known as Russia.

"J'st l't 't go, F'nl'nd." Sweden slowly said, annoyed at the fact that he was stuck walking in crutches because of the stupid Dane. "If h' w'nts de'th, l't h'm h've it."

Finland's face grew redder at Sweden's words, but Norway spoke up before the little firecracker could scold Sweden for being so indifferent.

"He hurt you, Sweden. Do you remember that?" Norway walked towards Sweden calmly, poking the taller man's chest.

"He w's dr'nk." Sweden looked away from the smaller man, annoyed even further at the Nordics anger.

He felt like it really wasn't needed. Sure, Denmark had hurt him. But he was still alive and walking. Besides, if Denmark wanted to nail his own coffin by being companions with Russia, let him screw himself over. The Nordics had done all they could to turn him into an honest man. It just hadn't worked.

"That doesn't give him any reason to have hurt you, Sweden." Norway hissed back, then turned around to face a scowling Iceland. "Since when does your state of sobriety ever matter in a fight?"

Sweden was thinking of giving him a smart-ass answer, but Finland cut him off. "You had to go to the hospital, Sweden. And not only that, we never finished our discussion! He still has not heard what he has to hear!"

"He's h'rt en'ugh, Finland. D'dn't y' see his p'in in the meet'ng?"

"Bullshit, Sweden!" Finland growled, glaring deeply into his love's eyes. "I thought you loved me, Su-San. Why are you making this so hard?"

Sweden's eyes suddenly widened in shock, then he looked away from Finland's intense gaze. "I l've you..."

Finland smiled as he stepped towards Sweden, arms going up to wrap around Sweden's shoulders. "And I love you, Su-San. Which is why we need to get Denmark back here and make him explain just why he hurt you."

Sweden frowned as he looked down at the man in his arms, and after much thought, nodded. "If y' s'y so."

Finland smiled in a victorious manner, squeezing Sweden even tighter to show him just how proud he was, all the while Sweden wondered how Finland had him so wrapped around his finger. And, while these two spoke together, they failed to see Norway and Iceland together, plotting and scheming.

* * *

"Russia?" Denmark called as he walked down the vast halls of Russia's home, blue eyes wide and curious as he noticed just how lost he had become.

He had been walking around aimlessly for a good ten minutes in search of his host, but all he had found had been thousands of locked doors and a few that actually happened. Denmark was actually amazed by just how big the Russian's house was, but really, he shouldn't have been.

All countries have their economies. And all country-people live in the relative wealth that is sustained by their people. America had two mansions and three summer houses, for Pete's sake! Every personification chose their home, but it somehow always ended up in the country's capital.

Denmark didn't mind the cold in Moscow, but he didn't appreciate it either. His own home was always freezing; seeing how he had surrounded himself in in the chill to drive away any kind of feeling of hope; so he really didn't mind it.

The blonde nation sighed when his hand fell upon yet another locked door, this being the last in the long hallway he had been walking down.

"Where could the big lug be?" Denmark asked himself. "It's not like he's easy to miss! He's almost freaking six feet tall!" He groused, crossing his arms and pouting slightly.

The Russian oaf shouldn't be so hard to find!

Denmark's pout grew more noticeable as he thought of how hard it was to find the other inhabitant of this house.

"How can you be so hard to find, Russia?"

"Maybe because you do not know where to look, _Daniya_."

Denmark jumped and squeaked in shock at the voice that had joined him, and he quickly turned around to find Russia smiling sadly at him.

"God, Russia!" Denmark exclaimed dramatically as he placed a hand over his heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Russia smirked slightly at the Dane's exaggerations, but looked down shyly causing Denmark to cock his head to the side.

"You okay, Russia?"

Russia's cheeks were overcome by a light blush, his violet eyes filled with uncertainty and a glimmer of hope.

"I... Uh..." Russia stuttered out, all the while Denmark slowly stepped towards him.

The taller nation was acting strangely and Denmark was worried, so he went to investigate. Only to have a hand shoot to his and grasp it.

"Daniya... I... I think w-we should get..." Russia stuttered, then looked down at Denmark's blue eyes, finally letting Denmark see his blush. "To know... each other better." He gulped hard, actually amusing the blonde a bit. "Would-"

And a knock at his front door stopped both men in their tracks.

Denmark blinked as Russia growled lowly, then turned to the direction the sound came from. "Maybe I should get that..."

Russia sighed and nodded, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will go back to my study. If you need me, just yell. I will come."

With that Russia allowed Denmark to attend to whoever was waiting at the door for him, heading straight to his office with a frustrated frown. Sometimes he _really_ hated interruptions.

Denmark stared after Russia's retreating form for a little while, wondering what Russia was about to ask him before the knock, but he just shrugged and made his way down the stairs and to the front door of the large mansion.

"Who is it?" Denmark called, not sure who would want to visit Russia.

From what he understood, not many countries enjoyed Russia's companionship. Actually, the only people he knew that _wanted _ to hang out with Russia were his sisters and maybe Cuba. But not any _normal_ nation.

"Pizza delivery." A male voice from outside answered with a thick Russia accent, making Denmark smile.

"Thank God! I'm starving!" He announced as he threw the door open, only to have his eyes widen and mouth drop in shock. "Icey?! Norge!?"

"Hello, Denmark." Norway smirked evilly, taking one step forward as Denmark took one back.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Iceland sneered darkly, closing the door behind himself.

And as Denmark turned around to run and scream for Russia, Both shorter men were on his back and his vision went black.

**So, as announced before, I'm trying to rewrite this.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Y' k'dn'pp'd h'm?!" Sweden screamed in both shock and worry as soon as Iceland and Norway came into the house with an unconscious Dane in a way that allowed them to bump his head with the doorway and a few walls.

"Of course we did!" Iceland grinned a wolfish grin, eyes glinting dangerously.

"He hurt you, Sweden. And we want to know why." Norway continued his younger brother's train of thought as the pair made their way to the couch.

And once the two short nations threw Denmark on the couch in a very graceless manner, they turned to the stunned Swede. "Besides, you could say we did him a favor by taking him from Russia. If we hadn't, by this time next week he would be a perfect _bitch_." Iceland hissed, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sweden shook his head at their momentary lapse of lucidity, then looked up as Finland entered the family room. Good, maybe the shorter nation could talk some sense into the two idiots.

"Hey, Sve!" Finland greeted happily, getting a nod from him, then turned to look at what Sweden was looking at. "Iceland, Norway..." He called, getting them to turn around.

"Yeah, Finny?" They both hummed together, turning around to face both Sweden and Finland.

Denmark groaned in pain as he shifted in the sofa, most probably to get more comfortable, but his two kidnappers didn't even blink at the sound.

"Is that... Denmark?" Finland asked, getting a smile from Norway.

"Yep. Kind of poetic, isn't it? How he kept us under his roof under an iron fist and now the tables have been reversed." Norway contemplated, getting a nod from Iceland.

"It's almost beautiful, Norge." Iceland agreed, then looked directly at Finland. "And now you can interrogate him and ask him why he hurt your Sweden."

Finland's eyes instantly widened at this thought, his mind clearly running at the speed of light at this new possibility. Sweden's own eyes widened in shock as Finland clearly thought about this, the tallest nation there feeling betrayed.

"F'nl'nd!" He scolded, making the shorter turn to him. "Y' pr'mis'd to l've this al'ne."

Finland frowned at his words and shook his head almost violently. "I did _not_ promise that! If anything, you said you were _okay_ with me getting answers out of Denmark!"

Sweden was taken aback by the smaller man's outburst, but found himself unable of saying anything because the subject of the conversation was beginning to stir on the sofa.

"Shit! We have to get him into the basement before he wakes up!" Finland gasped as he turned to the knocked out blonde. "Quick, grab his arms and legs! I'll keep the door open!"

Iceland and Norway quickly followed the man's instructions and carried Denmark to their basement, where Finland was waiting for them. "Okay, there's some rope over in the work bench. Tie his arms and legs down to the table. Quickly, you guys!"

Sweden shook his head as he heard the noises of Iceland and Norway working, then looked at the sofa that had held the Dane. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw a small piece of paper, which made him curious. He got up from his chair and walked towards the couch, picking up the piece of paper.

_'Thank you for being my companion, yesterday night, Daniya. I had a lot of fun and hope we could do this again... Someday...'_

_ -Russia'_

"Gr't... The ps'cho l'kes D'nny." Sweden looked out the window and found light snow and a fading sun. "J'st gr't..."

* * *

"Denmark? Where did you go?" Russia called out as he stepped out of his office, feeling as if it had been way too long since he had last seen the blonde.

It had been hours since the blonde went to answer the front door and Russia had returned to his office. Seriously, it had been so long that Russia had actually managed to finish his paperwork.

"Denmark?" Russia asked a bit suspiciously as he stepped down from his staircase, finding his front door wide open with snow starting to enter his home. "Why did you leave the door open?"

There obviously was no answer, making Russia start to worry. If Denmark had opened the door and left it open, that meant he was either somewhere in the house or...

"Did he leave me?"

The lack of an answer was enough for Russia.

* * *

Back in Finland's household, Denmark was shaking his head with a loud groan as he consciousness finally found him. The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was back in Finland's basement. Then, when he tried to get up, he figured out that he was tied down to a flat surface by a bunch of rope.

Looking around the room, Denmark found that Norway, Iceland, and Finland were all huddled together speaking in hushed tones, completely oblivious to his awakening.

"Denmark's going to get... Yeah... He must answer... Sweden..." Were some of the snippets Denmark was able to make out if he strained his hearing hard enough, making his worry increase.

_'Okay, Denny,' _Denmark thought to himself as he struggled quietly with his bonds. _'Just calm down. Clearly Finny's kind of angry with me because of the fight with Sve, and I guess that's almost a good reason for tying me up... But why are Norway and Iceland so angry? It's not like I hurt _them_ too, right?'_

"He's up."

Denmark's eyes widened as all three men turned to face him, Finland's eyes glaring hatefully straight into Denmark's own.

"Good morning, Denmark." Finland greeted with an insanely _fake_ smile, all the while stepping closer to the taller man's bound body.

"Hey, Finny..." Denmark answered, trying to smile back but finding himself unable to. "Uh, any reason as to why I'm tied up? I like my freedom, as you know..."

Finland's smile grew at his words, then he turned to Norway and Iceland. "Think you can let me speak to Denny alone for about fifteen minutes? I just want to have a heart to heart with him."

Denmark's eyes widened even more as he heard the Finn talking. You see, his voice didn't hint at any kind of threat and was instead Finland's normal voice, coupled with the shorter man tilting his head slightly to seem cuter.

Norway and Iceland looked at one another, then shrugged at the Finn's words. "Sure thing."

With that they both walked up the stairs of the basement, leaving an extremely worried Denmark with an extremely angered Finland. As soon as the door at the top of the stairs closed, Finland swiveled around to look at Denmark, glaring darkly.

"We're going to have ourselves a nice chat, Denny..."

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, what do you want to know?" Denmark asked in his smoothest voice, trying to be as calm as he could possibly be in the situation.

Finland looked down at him dangerously, walked towards him and grasped Denmark's bound arm tightly. "Why in the _world_ did you hurt Sweden? What could have _possesed _you to do something so stupid? _What_?" Finland hissed, all the while his face moved closer to Denmark's.

The taller blonde turned his head to the side to not have to stare directly at Finland's face, all the while the shorter man analyzed the side of Denmark's face.

Finland had always known Denmark wasn't quite right in the head. Back when he had been forced to live with the Dane, he never _hurt_ them, per say, but he was obsessive. Denmark never allowed them to leave his house without knowing where they were going, barely let them have friends outside of the Nordics, and insisted on them becoming a family.

This behavior, of course, had not lasted forever and gave way to a bit more erratic and violent Denmark, but Sweden and Finland were gone before his violent tendencies got too bad. And from what Iceland and Norway had told Finland, Denmark had not become abusive after their departure, but instead became depressed and barely bothered the brothers.

"Finny? Why are you doing this?" Denmark whispered, finally turning his head to look straight in the eyes of the shorter blonde.

Both men stared into the other's eyes for a while, then Finland finally pushed up and turned his back to the Dane. "I want to know why you hurt Sweden? Why did you leave our home in the middle of the night? Why did you go with Russia? Are you... _tired_ of us?"

Denmark was caught off guard at the sheer emotions in Finland's words, and was even more shocked with the last question. Did Finland care about him? Did he not want the Dane to leave? Or was this just another cruel game the Finn was playing to make Denmark feel even worse about himself?

"Finn..." Denmark shook his head slowly, closing his eyes tightly to stop the tears that he knew were coming. "_Please_... _Don't_ play like this with me..."

And suddenly Finland was at the table once again, sneering down at Denmark. "_I'm_ the one who's playing?! Denmark, you stormed out of our home without telling _any_ of us where you were going! Do you have any idea how worried we were?!"

Denmark's sadness gave way to anger at the Finn's words, finally opening his eyes to glare up at the other man. "No! Finny! I have absolutely no idea how worried you were! But maybe that's because you _didn't_ worry! At all!"

Finland's eyes widened in shock at the Dane's words as the taller blonde panted heavily, feeling the intense anger coursing through him. Finland doesn't care about him! He never did! If anything, he had always hated Denmark! That's why he left as fast as he did with Sweden! He never cared!

"Excuse me?" Finland asked dangerously, bring his hands down on the table. "You think I didn't worry about you? What, do you also think I don't care about you?"

Denmark didn't answer the question. Just continued glaring at the smaller man, no word leaving his lips. Finland analyzed the blonde's face, particularly his eyes, then shook his head with a scoff.

"We love you, Denmark. Norway, Iceland, Sweden, myself! We all love you and are _worried_ about you!"

Finland pushed himself off the table and started to pace the room, all the while Denmark's sharp, blue orbs followed him.

"Just why do you think Norway and Iceland went through the trouble of going to _Russia's_ house- the scariest place to ever go to, may I add- to find you and bring you back home?"

Denmark just smirked at Finland as the shorter turned to him. "'Cause you wanted revenge for your precious little _Ruotsi_." The bound blonde hissed, making Finland abruptly turn to him.

"Why did you beat up Sweden? What did he ever do to you?" Finland asked, all the while Denmark rolled his eyes.

"Honest to God truth?" Denmark smiled, lazily rolling his head so he was looking at the ceiling. "I don't know." He did his best to shrug, which was kind of hard with him being bound and all. "I was drunk, I had drank like three bottles of vodka, and suddenly Russia appears in the bar and helps my drunken ass up off the floor."

Finland was glaring daggers at the side of Denmark's face, but the Dane either didn't notice or just didn't care.

"When I woke up in his house the next morning, Russia told me Sweden had arrived and tried to talk peacefully to me, but-" Denmark chuckled hollowly here. "I didn't listen and attacked him. Russia was amazed with my ax, you know? He actually asked me where I had hidden it so well... Never got around to telling the giant lug..."

Denmark was now just babbling, his train of thought having gone completely off track after he thought of Russia. Was the big guy missing him right now? Did he wonder where Denmark had gone off to? Or did he not care about him? Did he even notice Denmark's absence?

"You giant idiot!"

Finland's angered hiss managed to shock Denmark out of his thoughts and actually jolt in surprise.

"Why in the _hell_ would you _ever_ even speak to Russia?!" Finland yelled, stalking towards Denmark and holding his hand over the Dane's face, ready to slap him. "Do you have _any _idea how dangerous it is to mess with that giant idiot!"

Denmark just glared up at the Finn that was ready to hit him, silently daring him with his eyes.

"Not only did Norway and Iceland bring you back home, but they also _saved_ you from a horrible life! I know what it's like to have Russia controlling you and I will _not_ let him take any of my brothers!"

"Brothers?! I am _not_ your brother!" Denmark hissed spitefully, then found his face knocked to the side by the sheer force of Finland's hand.

"Of course you're my brother!"

Finland had finally gotten to his breaking point. Why couldn't Denmark accept his help? Why must he be so difficult? Why wouldn't he just answer the questions, give apologies, and go back to the Nordics peacefully?

"I stopped being your brother the day you abandoned me, Finny!" Denmark yelled through a bloodied lip, the blood flowing smoothly down his chin. "And I stopped being significant to the Nordics the day Norway and Iceland left me!"

Finland's eyes were wide and the tears fell freely as he stared down at the broken Dane bellow him, finally seeing everything he had missed before. The pain, the self-hate, the... _sadness_ hidden deep beneath Denmark's happy exterior... Now Finland saw it all.

"I never even mattered, Finny..." Denmark now whispered, eyes closing tightly as his own tears started to fall. "I was never meant to be important..."

Finland was frozen in place. His hand smudged with a bit of blood that it had picked up when it slapped Denmark's face with his whole body tense. Tears made their way down his cheeks as he looked down at the Dane, his brain having just stopped working.

"Denmark..." He whispered, but gasped and turned around in shock as someone opened the basement door.

"Hey, Finland! Russia's on the phone! He's asking if Denmark's with us, what do we say?" Iceland asked from the door, never making a move to go down.

Finland looked down at his blood stained hand, then at the Dane, whom stared up at him with pleading eyes.

_'Please!'_ Finland felt as if they were talking to him. Communicating with him. _'Let me go back with Russia! Please!'_

Finland continued staring down at Denmark for a few seconds, all the while Iceland grew impatient.

"What do we say, Finland? He could be coming here as we speak!"

With those words, something in Finland snapped and he turned brusquely away from Denmark. "Tell him Denmark's not here. Then ask him to call if he hears from Denmark, we're all very worried about him."

"What?" Denmark asked in shock, body tight and wounded. "You bastard! Tell _Rusland_ the truth! Tell him where I am!" Denmark screamed, starting to thrash violently against his bonds.

Iceland muttered an "Ok." from the top of the stairs and left, making Denmark howl in anger.

"Russia! I'm here! Please, Russia! Save me!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, all the while Finland shook his head while heading up the stairs.

"Don't worry, Denmark. I _promise_ you, Russia will never get his hands on you again..." Finland promised, making Denmark thrash even more violently. "I don't know what that bastard did to you in such a short time, I have no idea how he got such negative thoughts in your head," Finland continued, turning around to look Denmark in the eyes. "But I promise he will pay for this."

And with that he walked up the stairs and locked the door after he had left the basement, leaving Denmark alone, sad, and distraught in the damp and dark basement.

**So, yeah... Finland's evil now. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry, Russia. Really, I am, but we have not seen Denmark anywhere. Wasn't he with you?" Norway asked after Iceland finally came back with the instructions, seeming a bit too smug for his taste.

_"Da, he was... But a few hours ago he answered a knock to the door while I worked in my office and now I can't find him anywhere. I was hoping he had run to you..."_

Norway frowned at Russia's tone of voice, it sounded so... _Human_. He sounded both worried and sad, and he could hear the sounds of traffic come through the phone.

"Are you looking for him now, Russia?" Norway asked curiously, making Iceland stare at Norway as if he were crazy.

"What are you doing?" Iceland hissed, glaring at his brother.

Norway pulled the phone away from himself and covered the speaker to not have Russia hear him. "I'm making us seem less suspicious, Icy. Now, shut up."

_"- roads of Moscow, trying to find him."_ Norway hear as soon as he put the phone back to his ear and he nodded.

"My God, where could Denmark be?" He whispered to himself, then shook his head. "Russia, please, if you hear from him, please call us. We've been so worried about him."

_"Really?"_ Russia sounded surprised at this and Norway almost hissed. _"You didn't seem so concerned with him when you burst into the meeting. If anything, it seemed like you were only worried about _Shvetsiya_..."_

Norway frowned at this, crossing his left arm over his chest. "We were worried about Sweden, yes, he was currently injured. Still is. Can't walk anywhere without a crutch."

There was an 'oh' sound from the other line. _"I see. Sweden was more injured then _Daniya._"_

Norway nodded to himself, then back tracked. "Wait, _more_? Was Denmark injured too?"

_"Yes. Sweden hurt him too. Could you not tell in the meeting?"_

Now Iceland was looking at Sweden with worried eyes, wondering what the Russian was telling him. Right then Finland walked out of the basement and locked the door, making both brothers exchange glances. What was happening?

"My God, this got even more urgent. We have to find Denmark as soon as possible if he's injured. The idiot can't take care of himself." Norway muttered into the phone, all the while inspecting Finland.

The man was _way_ too sad to be their Finland.

_"Yes, that may be true-"_ Was that a hint of annoyance in Russia's voice? _"Oh well, _dos vedanya_, Norway."_

And with that, Russia hung up on him and Norway turned his phone off and placed it in his pocket. He looked up to see Finland leaning heavily on the door, but glaring at the far wall. Norway looked to Iceland, only to have the younger shrug.

"Finland, are you okay?" Iceland finally asked after a second or two of just watching Finland.

The shorter man finally looked up with a grim frown. "Denmark is... Not okay."

This made both Iceland and Norway look at each other, the brothers wondering just what Finland meant.

"I think in the short time he was with Russia, Russia filled his head with lies and hate for us." Finland continued without missing a beat. "He thinks we don't love him and is hell bent on getting back to Russia."

Norway's own frown turned grim with that last sentence. "What did Russia do to him?"

Finland shook his head, pushing himself off of the doorway. "I don't know... But it must haven been really bad. He was begging me to let him return to Russia..."

After this, the three Nordics allowed silence to overwhelm them, each one thinking deeply on the situation. They actually were quiet for so long that Sweden finally appeared in the hallway, surprised to find them all so sullen.

"Wh't's wr'ng?" He asked, looking directly at the sad Finland.

Finland, Norway, and Iceland all exchanged glances, unsure if they should even speak of Denmark's condition to Sweden, but the taller man's sigh stopped their silent conversation.

"'m go'ng t' see D'nm'rk." He said simply, walking towards the door to the basement.

Finland frowned and gulped, but still nodded and moved away so he was not obstructing the doorway. Sweden watched him suspiciously, wondering just why Finland was acting so out of character, but still went to open the door. Only to find it locked.

He silently turned to Finland with a quirked eyebrow, making Finland sigh and take a step forward. He unlocked the door, but grasped Sweden's arm.

"Su-San, you _have_ to be careful. Denmark's..."

"N't h'ms'lf?" Sweden asked, eyebrow still raised.

Finland's mouth opened and his eyes widened at this, all the while Norway and Iceland watched them with curious expressions.

"Y' m'y sp'k s'ftly, b't I c'n st'll h'r."

With nothing else Sweden entered the basement and closed the door behind him, leaving the rest of the Nordics in shocked silence.

* * *

Russia sighed in defeat as he entered his empty mansion, all the while he threw off his heavy coat. It was soiled with snow and dirt after hours of searching for the missing Dane.

"Where could you be, Denmark?" Russia asked quietly as he looked up at the giant staircase in front of him, eyes wide and worried. "Maybe..."

Russia bent down to reach his coat and search it, finding what he was looking for in its pocket. His phone.

The large man stood up once more and closed his front door, unlocking his phone to access his contacts. After a second or two of searching, he found who he was looking for. He pressed the call button and put the phone in his ear, hoping and praying that the person he had called would answer.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ri- "Hello?"_

Russia sighed in relief at the voice, but shook his head and went back to business. "Hello. Is this Canada?" He asked, unknowingly starting to pace in front of the staircase.

_"Yeah... H-how a-are you, Ru-Russia?"_ Canada stuttered from the other line, but Russia didn't care.

"Canada, I need your help. No other country would help me, so _please_ listen."

A few seconds of silence passed as Russia thought Canada mulled over his words, then Canada spoke. _"What's wrong, Russia?"_

Russia let out a breath he didn't even know was holding and spoke. "D_aniya_ is missing, Canada. I cannot find him anywhere in Moscow and the Nordics don't know where he is either."

_"Was he kidnapped or did he just leave?"_

Russia rubbed his tired eyes with his free hand and sighed. "I believe he was kidnapped, Canada. Some of his things are still in his room and he left the door open. I do not think he would have done this on purpose."

There was silence yet again from the other line, and Russia thought that he had lost the only person that could help him search for his missing friend, but then Canada was speaking again. _"I'm buying tickets for Russia right now. I'll be there in a few hours."_

Russia was awe-struck as the Canadian hung up, staring at his phone's screen somewhat stupidly, then smiled. "Canada's coming. We will find you, _Daniya_."

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Denmark glared up at the figure that came down the stairs, fully expecting whoever it was to be completely delusional. Finland thought he was helping him by keeping him from Russia, but the Finn couldn't be more wrong! Denmark needed Russia right now! He didn't understand it... But it's like he just _knew_ Russia understood him and wouldn't judge him...

"D'nm'rk?" Sweden called softly, finally getting to the bottom step.

The basement was dully lit and he could barely make out the shape of Denmark's body on the table, but he still was able to detect movement as Denmark turned to look at him.

"What? Are _you_ going to tell me you're going to protect me too?" Denmark bit venomously, all the while he glared at the big man.

Sweden squinted his eyes to be able to determine just how Denmark lay, then walked himself towards the bound man, balancing his body on his crutches.

"N't r'lly." Sweden mumbled, looking down to peer at Denmark's face.

He had tear tracks on his cheeks.

"'re y' ok'y?" Sweden asked quietly, his voice low and deep with worry.

Denmark's eyes widened at how caring the tone sounded, then they narrowed and he almost growled at Sweden. "Of course I am, Sweden! Because I just _love_ to be bound to stiff tables and told that I'm insane!"

Sweden was shocked at how defeated and hollow Denmark's voice sounded, but he still shook his head and shifted so he was comfortable with his crutches.

"Y'r're n't ins'ne." Sweden mumbled, eyes warming slightly as Denmark continued to glare at him. "W're j'st w'rri'd, D'nny. Y' r'n o't 'n 's."

Denmark pursed his lips slightly to be able to understand all that Sweden said, then shook his head slightly. "I was worked up, _Sve_. I ran out because Norge said what you all are thinking. I'm the reason the Nordics are having so many problems..."

Sweden sighed audibly as Denmark finally let his wall break, showing his true emotions. Denmark wasn't angry or murderous... He was sad and doubtful. And the Nordics actions had not helped him a single bit.

"... 'm s'rry, D'nny..." Sweden apologized softly, all the while Denmark looked up at him with a start.

Neither spoke anymore as the seconds passed by slowly, Sweden with his head bent and eyes closed and Denmark staring up at the taller nation with both confusion and worry.

Then Denmark slowly shook his head, chuckling softly. Sweden's eyes opened instantly at the sound that came from the Dane, all the while Denmark looked at him as if he were a fool.

"Sweden, look at where I am now. Bound to a table as if I were nothing more than a petty criminal that robbed a house full of psychos! You may say you're sorry, but the fact of the matter is, you've done nothing to help me..." Now Denmark turned his face to the side, not wanting to look at Sweden's face anymore. "Never have and never will..."

Sweden's eyes were wide with both shock and betrayal, unsure of what he should do. He had never been a nation of many words, and that seemed to be a very bad thing right now. Denmark _clearly_ needed someone to speak to... But who would listen? Certainly not Finland. Norway was out of the question and Iceland was too... Young and rash.

Denmark was trapped and he _knew_ it.

"D'nny-" Sweden started to say, but the Dane shook his head sharply.

"Get out, Sweden. Get out and don't come back until you can get me away from those three crazies up there."

Sweden was shocked at what Denmark said, but still nodded slowly and stood up. Slowly he made his way up the stairs and locked the door as soon as he was back in the hallway, only to find his fellow Nordics looking at him expectantly.

"Wh't?" He asked, eyeing each of them.

Norway was tensed but still somehow kept a relaxed demeanor while Iceland didn't even try to hide how riled up he was. The youngest Nordic stood with his arms crossed and a frown, glaring at Sweden directly. But Finland, curiously enough, was wearing an apron with a batch of cookies in hand.

"What did Denmark say?" Finland asked for the three of them, which got a grunt from Iceland.

Sweden stared at the slightly off Finland, but for the love of all that is holy, he could not put his finger on what was different about Finland. His 'wife' was always cooking sweets and acting motherly. So why did this feel so weird?

"N'thing." Sweden shrugged slightly, his crutches making him uncomfortable do so. "J'st gl'red 't me 'nd t'rned 'way."

Finland's eyes narrowed at this, seemingly analyzing Sweden for a moment or two, before he nodded slightly warily. "I'm worried about him, Su-San. He wants to go back to Russia..."

Sweden looked on as Finland re-entered the kitchen and went about making more cookies, then the tall man turned to Iceland and Norway.

"'sn't D'nm'rk 'ld en'ugh to d'cide wh't he's d'ing?" Sweden asked curiously.

Norway shrugged, crossing his arms. "He _should_ be by now, Sweden. But God knows he'll somehow end up hurting himself..." With this he started to walk away, to the stairs that led up to his room. "But, I don't really care if he goes with Russia. Sniveling boy will just end up crawling back to us in the end."

With that Norway disappeared up the stairs, leaving Sweden shaking his head. If _that's _how he thought... Then Sweden turned to Iceland, who was glaring at him darkly.

"Listen here, Sweden. Denmark's my big brother, no matter how annoyingly stupid he can be at times. I don't know what that Russia bastard did to him, but it's clearly affected Denmark. And if I have anything to say about it, he'll _never_ see Russia ever again." Iceland hissed, then walked out to the kitchen to see if he could talk some more with Finland.

Sweden frowned deeply at this, now completely confused. He slowly hobbled his way up the stairs and to his and Finland's shared room, unsure what to think. Who could he believe in this situation? A clearly broken Denmark? Or the worried brothers that just wanted the best for the Dane?

* * *

"Russia! I'm here!" Canada called as he banged on the Russia's doors, eyes narrowed in determination as his polar bear, Kumajiro, hugged his back tightly.

A few seconds after the knocks Russia opened the door, looking extremely weary. His eyes had already developed bags underneath, his hair was disheveled, and his clothing was crumpled and wrinkly. Heck, he was so unruly that he was even missing his scarf.

"_Spasibo_, Canada!" Russia greeted with a tired smile, opening the door wider so the shorter man could walk inside.

Canada smiled shyly as he entered Russia's mansion, looking around in unrestricted awe. He had never visited Russia; seeing how America hated the large country and everyone told him to fear Russia; so he was pleasantly amazed to find that his house was not filled with the mythical cadavers and skeletons. Actually, it was very beautiful.

"So, you're saying Denmark was kidnapped?" Canada asked timidly after he got over his awe, turning to the Russian.

Russia was standing before the closed door with a frown replacing his usual childish smile, letting Canada know this was serious. If the Russia wasn't smiling...

"_Da_. The door was left open and his belongings are still in his room. I highly doubt that he would've left without telling me first..."

Canada nodded understandingly at this, then started worrying his lip. He wasn't the country to call for... _anything_ really. So he was in untred waters here with Russia.

But Canada breathed in deeply, remembered that this was Denmark who was missing, and steeled himself. And in a rather brave moment, he grasped Russia's wrist and led him to the couch, making him sit down. Russia was unresponsive and allowed himself to be pushed down, making Canada sigh.

Russia was usually giving off fake smiles. If he was frowning and actually allowed someone to touch him, the situation really was serious.

"Okay, Russia. First of all, I need to know everything. How did you and Denmark become such good buddies?"

**Okay, so I know the story is getting kinda slow, but I'm still weaving everything together to make it actually make sense. So, please, just hang on and review.**

**Okay, so a friend of mine asked to translate Sweden's lines, so here they are:**

"W're j'st w'rri'd, D'nny. Y' r'n o't 'n 's."-**We're just worried, Denny. You ran out on us.**

"... 'm s'rry, D'nny..."**- ... I'm sorry, Denny...**

"J'st gl'red 't me 'nd t'rned 'way."-**Just glared at me and turned away.**

"'sn't D'nm'rk 'ld en'ugh to d'cide wh't he's d'ing?"-**Isn't Denmark old enough to decide what he's doing?**

**I didn't put them all, but that's because the shorter ones are easier to identify.**


	9. Chapter 9

Canada nodded after Russia told him his first encounter with the Dane, completely understanding just why Denmark had literally fallen into the Russian's arms. Denmark was a bit of a sad drunk, if not bordering on angry, and always found himself seeking for some kind of contact from anyone.

This usually got him in trouble whenever he went to seedy bars, but it had been a _very_ long time since Canada had last seen Denmark in that condition.

"So that's why he accompanied you to the last meeting? 'Cause he woke up at your house?" Canada pried, making Russia nod.

"_Da_. He passed out after his fight with Sweden so I dragged him back here. He did not seem to have minded my help." Russia sighed, rubbing his face with both hands.

Canada frowned at the sight of the disheveled country, but shrugged when Kumajiro started biting at his head. "Stop it, Kumiki!" He hissed lowly, not wanting to bother Russia too much.

But Russia, much to his surprise, chuckled as the bear continued to fuss.

"Hungry!"

Finally, Kumajiro managed to escape his owner's clutches and crawl towards Russia, who looked at him with slightly amused eyes. The bear just looked him up and down, got closer, and softly bit the Russian's arm.

"Kumi!" Canada gasped in both embarrassment and anger, eyes wide as Russia raised his arm, the bear still biting into it.

"This polar bear..." Russia murmured, looking at the bear with extremely curious eyes. "I believe he is hungry..."

Canada nodded rapidly, "I am so sorry, Russia! Kumi is usually better behave than this! It's just that we had to leave our house so fast that I wasn't able to give him his dinner!"

"Oh, is that it?" Russia asked, making Canada stumble in his own thoughts. "I have a kitchen here, if you'd like to use it."

Canada blinked at the tone of Russia's voice, noting just how distant it sounded, then nodded. "Yeah, please, Russia. And we could still talk about this situation with Denmark."

Russia nodded and stood up almost mechanically, then proceeded to lead Canada to the kitchen. Canada, of course, was gaping in amazement as soon as he saw the professional utensils before him, but instead of fawning over them, he somehow managed to keep a small smile.

Quickly he started making some very simple for the bear, all the while Kumajiro crawled up and down the Russian, both curious and delighted with his new toy.

"So, you say Denmark's things are still here. What things?" Canada asked over the sizzle of the fish, turning to Russia.

The tall man had been staring at the bear with unfocused eyes, then looked up to face Canada. "His little hat, his battle ax, and his necklace."

Canada frowned at these items, then nodded. "Now I understand." Canada's eyes darkened as he finished preparing the fish for Kumajiro and gave it to him, frowning deeply. "Russia, you were right. Denmark would _never_ leave any place without those things. They're too sentimental for him."

Russia nodded slightly at the Canadian's words, then cocked his head. "Why are you here, Canada?"

Canada's darkened mood was lightened a bit by this question, confused as to why he would ask that. "Wh... What do you mean, Russia?"

The large man sighed and turned around, allowing Canada to see just how tense the country was. His shoulders, his back, and he even guessed his legs were completely tight and coiled.

"Nobody likes me. Denmark is only... _interesting_ to a select few. Why are you helping me, Canada? I thought you hated me."

Russia never turned around as he said this, but Canada could hear the angry undertones in Russia's voice. This made him sigh, and after he placed his spatula down on the counter, he stepped in front of Russia.

"You see this scar?" He asked as he raised up his red hoodie, allowing the tall man to see thin yet long scar on his hip bone. "I got it when I was so young that I didn't even know America. Back when nobody but my native people knew about me."

Russia quirked an eyebrow, but allowed Canada to continue speaking.

"I was stupid one day and went hunting all alone, without anyone looking over me. I had Kumitaki with me, but no adult. After some time of looking for seals, I found myself face to face with a polar bear. A large mama bear." Canada chuckled as he shook his head. "I was sure that she would have killed me right then, and she charged to attack me. But before she could do anything, a large ax swung out of nowhere and stopped her."

Canada smiled softly at this memory, still able to vividly remember the teenage Denmark that smirked down at him as the bear ran away in fear.

"Denmark saved me." Canada looked at Russia with melancholy, "And after that we became good friends. I would do anything to help him. No matter what."

* * *

Sweden frowned as lay in bed, sleep evading him without even caring that it was already well past two in the morning. Finland slept peacefully on his side of the bed, rolling over every now and then to become more comfortable. But even though Sweden had been here for hours now, he couldn't sleep.

If he closed his eyes, all he saw was either a bound Denmark that screamed at him to let him leave or a broken Denmark that was on his knees, begging him to leave. So, either way, he saw Denmark just asking to return to Russia.

The Swede tossed one more time in his bed before he sat up, threw his legs over the edge and grabbed his crutches. And, looking over his shoulder once more to make sure that Finland had not woken up, he pushed himself off the bed and started to walk away.

He knew this could get him in a lot of trouble. And he knew that if he wasn't in trouble with his Nordics, may just end up getting hurt by the very person he's trying to help.

He knew there was no way to get Denmark out of the house without waking the rest of the Nordics, so he would just have to help the person that could end up helping the Dane. The savior that Denmark really wanted.

So Sweden sneaked out of the house as quietly as he could and hobbled towards his car, throwing his crutches in the back seat and entering the driver's side. And, after he turned the car on, Sweden sighed and put the car in reverse.

"To R'ssia..." He sighed deeply, then started to drive, the nervousness in his stomach never leaving him.

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

The snow fall in Moscow was way too heavy for this time of year. It was supposed to be the beginning of spring, but still, it snowed as if it were still winter. Sweden was both annoyed and confused by this, not completely understanding why it would snow so much during the spring.

But, still he continued driving with his broken right leg on the gas pedal, completely used to surpassing his injuries by now. Every single nation had broken some bone at some point in their modern lives, so, really, it was nothing new to have continue their normal lives with broken appendages.

After hours of travelling, the sun was high up in the sky and Sweden finally arrived to his destination. He, of course, was amazed t the sight of Russia's mansion, completely taken aback by the sheer beauty.

It seemed as if Russia had somehow taken a castle of his earlier years, along with its surroundings, and brought to this remote location in the edge of Moscow. The walls were white and there were dozens of windows all around the structure, along with a large and wooden front door.

Even if he didn't like the Russian, Sweden had to at least admit his house was rather impressive. But, grunting as he grabbed his crutches, Sweden made his way out of the car and onto the lightly snowed on grass. He walked up straight to the house, then knocked loudly on the door.

He waited patiently for what seemed like minutes before someone finally opened the door, but not the someone he was expecting.

"Sweden? What are you doing here?" Canada asked as he swung the door open completely, allowing Sweden to look into the house.

There was a grand staircase to the end of the room, and there Russia stood with Canada's annoying polar bear on his shoulder. Canada's eyes were curious and questioning, and Russia's were too, seeing how Sweden had _never_ come to Russia's house if there wasn't any kind of conflict.

Sweden blinked at the two occupants of the house, shook his head, and allowed his face to morph into his usual stony one.

"We n'ed t' t'lk." Was all the Swede said before he entered the house, Canada scurrying after him to close the door.

Russia looked on at Sweden suspiciously, but still stepped down from the stairs and offered him his hand. "It has been too long, Sweden." He greeted with a small smile.

Sweden grunted but still shook the slightly taller man's hand, then looked at Canada, who was standing beside the tall nations.

"What are you doing here, Sweden? I thought you were supposed to be healing over in your house?" Canada asked yet again, making Sweden grunt once more.

"W's s'pposed t'." Sweden mumbled. "B't we h've a sm'll pr'blem w'th D'nny."

Instantly after his words, both Canada and Russia's eyes narrowed, their bodies tensing immediately. Sweden noticed this, but didn't even let it affect him.

"H' w's k'dnapped." Sweden told them, only for Russia to nod stiffly.

"We knew that already. What we don't know is who did this, where they took him, and why?" Russia spoke tensely, letting Sweden's worst fears; and maybe even slightest hopes; be confirmed.

Denmark needed Russia. Russia wanted Denmark.

"W'll, I kn'w the 'nswer t' th'se qu'stions." Sweden looked directly at Russia's eyes, showing the taller nation that he would not back down.

A minute or two passed as Russia and Sweden glared at each other, all the while Canada wondered what Sweden could know.

It's not like... Canada gasped at these thoughts, making both tall nations turn to him.

"The Nordics!" He exclaimed, looking at Sweden's face morph from stoic to shock. "Did you take Denmark?"

Sweden's eyes narrowed on the shorter nation, but he nodded stiffly. Russia's eyes widened at this, making him grasp Sweden's shoulder and look him straight in the eyes.

"Did you kidnap _Daniya_? Why?!"

Sweden growled and shrugged of the Russian's hands, all the while Russia glared at him darkly. "I d'dn't k'dnap D'nny. Icey an' Norge did."

Both Canada and Russia were stunned silent, but Sweden only breathed in deeply and began talking. And how he _hated _ to talk so much.

"Th'y took h'm 'cause we're w'rried." He looked at Russia directly in the eyes with this. "He's n't r'ght in h's h'ad. An' Norge an' Ice th'ught you, _R'ssia,_ were t' b' bl'med."

Really, Sweden hated talking so much. His words were awkward and slow and he knew that if he wasn't scary looking, any idiot would make fun of him for how he spoke. Fortunately, though, he was so blunt and hated speaking so much that he usually got the point across faster when he spoke.

"You think..." Russia started to speak with wide eyes, but gradually became angrier as his eyes narrowed to glare at Sweden. "I have- what could the correct word be?- _Damaged_ _Daniya_?!"

Canada's eyes were also narrowed because of this, and his arms were crossed. Sure, he knew the Nordics were protective of each other, but he never thought they would _kidnap_ one another!

Sweden only shook his head, "Look, you c'n b' 'ngry at me b'cause o' this, 'r you c'n do s'mething ab'ut this."

Now these words confused both Canada and Russia, but Sweden only continued speaking. "I kn'w wh're he 's an'... I n'ed your h'lp to s've h'm."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Finland?" Iceland asked as he untied Denmark's bound hands, Norway working on his legs.

Finland sighed and shook his head, frowning deeply. "Unfortunately, Su-San wasn't here this morning when we woke up and he left a note saying that he was going to the super market."

Norway grunted slightly as he tied both of Denmark's legs together, finding their weight a bit exaggerated. "So? It's normal for him to go with you to the market, Finn."

Finland nodded at this, fingering the duct tape he held. "No, he only goes with me. He resents public paces, Norway. He lied and I can't trust him. We have to move Denmark out of here."

Said nation was completely unconscious in a drug induced sleep, drugs that were given to him by none other than Finland when the first ray of sun hit their home.

"It's not like he's going to tell on us, right?" Iceland asked as he tied Denmark's hands together.

Then Finland walked up to the bound Dane and placed a strip of duct tape over his mouth, heart heavy as he did this.

"We have to protect Denmark. And if Sweden doesn't want to, we can't let him jeopardize Denmark's health. And fort hat, we have to move Denmark, to a place Sweden would never think of looking in."

Iceland and Norway both stepped back to look over the tied up Dane, their own hearts heavy by Sweden's actions.

"We're only helping Denmark. Does Swede not understand that?" Iceland asked his brother.

Norway only breathed out and shook his head. "Sweden's always been kind of slow. Now come on, help me move Denny. We have to get him in the car before any of our nosy neighbors wake up."

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Russia was livid. He was angry and he was disappointed. He knew that he wasn't the most loved country and, really, that didn't bother him much. He loved being around people and being a part of something, but he didn't mind being branded as scary.

But having the one person that accepted him being taken away _because_ he was supposedly scary... This made Russia really angry.

Now Russia steamed in his anger in the back seat of Sweden's car, Canada driving while the Swede himself looked out the passenger's seat, none of the men wanting to be the first to break the silence.

Canada was frowning deeply, so deeply in fact that Sweden found himself surprised that the country could _seem_ so sad, while Sweden himself just fumbled with his fingers and his crutches.

They had all decided that even though they wanted to get the Nordics' house as soon as possible, they couldn't allow Sweden to drive. Sure, he had gotten to Russia pretty easily, but that was while he was driving at night. In the daylight, there was a bigger possibility of there being cops around and they really did not feel like getting a ticket for having a crippled man driving.

So now they were speeding as legally as they could down the roads to get to the Nordics' house in Denmark, all of them hoping that they wouldn't find anything too heartbreaking.

* * *

"Wh..." Denmark groaned as he was finally able to gain consciousness, his head swimming and ringing as he tried to open his eyes, only to find everything blurry.

But even through the large fog that was clouding his brain, Denmark could tell he wasn't in the Nordics' basement anymore.

For one, his back wasn't on a hard table, but instead a comfortable bed. Then his legs and wrists weren't bound by rope, but instead by handcuffs.

And this made him flinch and try to get up. "What the hell?" He asked as he was able to raise his head just a bit, only to see his body dressed in his normal black coat and on a shabby and dingy comforter.

Finally his eyes were able to focus on more than what was in front of him and Denmark was able to discern what was in the room around him, allowing him to see that it was a normal room. Nothing out of the ordinary about it apart from _him_ being _handcuffed_ there.

There was a window right above his bed, an old dresser pushed up to the wall on his left, a nightstand to the right side of the bed, and a door to the right too. The bed itself was pushed up to the back wall's very middle, the head board resting just below the bed with the foot board just barely touching Denmark's booted feet.

The walls were a light blue and there was a closed metallic door a few feet away from what Denmark assumed to be the main door, leading him to believe the metallic door opened to a closet. And there really was not much else to the room apart from another window above the dresser.

And once Denmark fully assessed his surroundings, he looked down at himself to try to find a way to escape. After much struggling with the handcuffs, the Dane sighed in annoyance and puffed at the loose strands of hair that fell in his face.

"Why is my life so screwed up?" He asked himself, turning his head to the side to glare at his cuffed right hand. "And why do you always get tied up?" He asked the hand itself, glaring spitefully at it. "It's like you _ask_ for it. What is it about you that draws you to getting tied up, huh?"_  
_

But because his hand was just a hand and did not have a brain or mouth, it did not answer. And Denmark, after glaring at it for a minute or two more, sighed once more and turned to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm going to go crazy. If not because of my lack Russia, then because of the fact that my brothers are complete psychopaths..."

* * *

When Sweden, Canada, and Russia finally arrived to the Nordics house, Sweden could immediately tell something was off. Finland's car wasn't in the driveway and there was no noise coming from inside the house.

Normally Finland would be waiting for him to get back before going anywhere and Iceland and Norway would be screaming about something or another.

This got him on edge, but he still managed to keep his straight face and wobble up to the house with his crutches. Canada and Russia followed silently behind him, neither daring to speak up and ruin the whole mission.

They just had to go in, grab Denmark; maybe smack some Nordics around if Russia was allowed; and get out. Seriously, it shouldn't have been so difficult.

But nothing ever goes as planned when you live such long and crazy lives. These three men already knew that no plan goes as you want it, but that doesn't they didn't hope for everything to go well.

Alas, when the three finally reached the door to the basement, and Sweden opened it, Russia barreled right through the slightly shorter man to growl menacingly and come back up the stairs with a dangerous glare.

"Did you lie to us?" Russia growled as he grabbed Sweden's shirt collar, making the bespectacled man shake his head.

"He w's s'pp'sed t' be h're. I swe'r."

"Look for yourself, bastard!" Russia screamed as he threw the Sweden down the basement stairs, making Canada gasp and run after the fallen man.

"Russia! What are you doing?" Canada screamed as he crouched over the Swede's body, but even the Swede himself didn't seem bothered by the fall.

"He cannot be trusted! _Never_ trust a Nordic!" Russia answered as he walked down the stairs.

Canada glared at him and helped Sweden get up from the floor, but the taller man didn't even thank him. He just held his head down with his eyes closed.

"Sweden? What's wrong? Where's Denmark?" Canada asked as he warily looked at Russia, all the while the tall man glared at the Swede coolly.

"... Wh're is he?..." Sweden asked, making Canada turn to him in surprise. "He w's s'pp'sed t' be _h're_."

**Okay, so I'm _so_ sorry I was not able to update for the past two days, but I found myself in extremely hot water. Like taking your parents car for a joy ride with an older brother that does not have his full license yet, going to the movies to watch a movie you can't see, and putting your younger brother that's only a year younger than you in a bit of danger by not exactly paying attention to what was going on with the road hot water.**

**My parents were pissed off with my all three of us, but I got the least bad punishment. Only a day and a half without my computer.**

**But, I do have one thing to say about that escapade. It was awesome, it gave me an idea for a story, and if I ever had the chance to do it again, I would.**

**Anyways, please do not hate me and please review my story!**


	12. Chapter 12

Denmark was bored. After having glared a bit more at his right hand he had turned to occupying his mind with counting the different stains he could find around the room.

He was up to thirty two on the roof when he finally heard his door cracking open.

His mind went blank as the door opened fully, allowing the Dane to see the frowning faces of Norway and Iceland.

"Are you awake, Denny?" Iceland asked quietly as he looked into the room, icy eyes searching through.

Denmark raised his head ever so slightly to glare at his 'little brother', "Of course I am, you prick! I've been awake for the past hour!" Then Denmark looked down to the window on his left. "Or has it only been thirty minutes? Maybe it's been two hours and I haven't noticed!"

Now Norway and Iceland both stepped into the room and closed the door behind them, all the while they rolled their eyes at the Dane.

Leave him to seem extremely stupid in _any_ situation.

"We brought you here only an hour ago, Denmark. You've been in this room- at the most- forty minutes." Norway answered, crossing his arms as he looked down in an unimpressed manner.

Denmark glared up at him with lazy eyes, then rolled his head to Iceland. "Hey, Icey, why are you guys doing this? Can't I just be free?"

Iceland's glare came back even more menacingly, actually managing to make Denmark shiver at how cold and dangerous Iceland looked right now.

"You have a knack for getting yourself in trouble, Denmark." Iceland hissed icily, all the while Norway continued looking down at Denmark with lazy eyes. "And while we allow you to do a lot of stupid things, we will not let you hurt yourself by associating with Russia."

Whatever carefree feeling Denmark had somehow managed to bring into the room evaporated quickly with Iceland's words, the Dane quickly tensing up at the clear threat.

"And I guess that means you won't let me go until I decide I don't want to see Russia again?" Denmark asked icily, his own eyes narrowed at the men staring over him.

Now Norway smirked slightly and allowed his arms down so he could pat Denmark's head. "No, Denmark. That means we won't let you go until we're sure _Russia_ is free of this ridiculous ideas he planted in your head."

Denmark growled at him darkly, feeling his anger slowly start to build up, all the while Iceland moved to the other side of the bed.

"I don't get it, Denmark. Is your family not enough for you now?" Iceland asked in a mock curious tone as he started to stroke the wild blonde hair, making Denmark shake his head wildly.

"Don't touch me!" The blonde yelled, making Iceland pout at him. "And if you're asking if I still love you, Icey, I do. Really. But I also love myself and want to make my own way!"

Iceland shook his head sadly at the Dane's words, then looked up at Iceland. "I'm so worried, Norway. Denmark refuses to see that we're protecting him from Russia. And worse yet, he can't see that his family just wants the best for him."

Denmark's angry face screwed into one of annoyance as Iceland spoke over him, making him try to grab him with his bound hands. Of course, that only resulted in another bruise to Denmark's wrist...

"Hey, what are you doing, Icey!?" Denmark growled. "If you're going to talk about me, at least do it to my back!"

Norway, completely understanding where his brother was going with this, spoke. "I know, Iceland. But, what can we do? He's a grown man, he should face the consequences of his actions."

"Of course I'm a grown man! Now let me go before I kick your asses!"

Neither man seemed to have even heard Denmark, continuing to look at one another over the bed.

Now Denmark felt extremely annoyed with this game. Oh, he knew it very well. They used to play it a lot back when they lived in his house. Whenever they were angered with Denmark and knew that he knew they were angry, the brothers would ignore the Dane and speak of him as if he were not in the room with them.

"Well, we could allow himself to get taken by Russia and broken until he is but a shell of his happy shell..." Iceland mumbled as if he were in thought, "Or we could keep him in this house until we're sure these stupid ideas are completely out of his mind."

"They're not stupid ideas, you bastard! Russia understands me and cares about me, unlike you two!" Denmark finally screamed, blue eyes glaring at Iceland heatedly.

Now both brothers froze at these words, allowing Denmark the assurance he needed to continue.

"You two think you care about me, but you don't! You only visit me when Finland makes you and you act as if I'm not around half of the time you're there!" Denmark glared into Norway's icy eyes, unwilling to stop now.

They _had_ to know this. They had to know why he wanted Russia. Maybe this would make both brothers see that he knew what he was doing.

"And the other half you spend insulting me." Denmark lowered his voice now, turning his head to the side. "You think you care about me, and maybe you do... But you don't care enough..."

Both Norway and Iceland were quiet as Denmark laughed shakily, neither daring to stop him. "Russia, though... Russia _gets_ me. I don't know what he sees in me- I really don't- but I like the way he looks at me..." Denmark shrugged, smiling lightly. "...Makes me feel important..."

Norway's eyes were cloudy after Denmark's confession, but Iceland's were confused. Why would Denmark think they didn't care about him? Sure, they weren't the most amiable countries in the world, but they showed their love, right? _Right?_

Iceland looked down at Denmark's face, which was a mix of sadness and happiness- something really strange to see together on anyone's face- his glare dropping into an expression of uncertainty.

"Russia is a dangerous country, Denmark." Norway hissed, voice colder than either man had heard before.

Denmark looked up to find Norway turned away from him, his back tensed and his hands balled into shaking fists.

"He may smile at you kindly, and he may have made you feel as if you matter, but he will _use_ you. Not only use, but break and torture you." Norway whispered dangerously, voice as tense as the rest of his body. "And if you don't understand that yet, you can see why we cannot allow you to go with him."

"You're a bastard!" Denmark yelled after Norway spoke, all the while he started struggling wit his bonds yet again. "Russia understands me unlike you cold and unfeeling jackasses! Let me go to him and never worry about me again! I'm sure that would please you all immensely!"

At Denmark's scathing words, Norway turned around dangerously, eyes burning with extreme anger. Quickly he stalked over Denmark's bed and glared down at the bound man.

"Are you stupid, blind, and deaf!?" Norway finally lost his cool and yelled at his old friend, ignoring the way that both Denmark and Iceland's eyes widened. "We are helping you because we want you to be safe! Now you'll stop bitching and whining and allow us to help, or so help me I _will_ make you!"

* * *

After having been thrown down the stairs by Russia, Sweden somehow found the strength to search through his whole house. Only to find that none of the Nordics was there.

This of course, both angered and proved to Russia that maybe Sweden wasn't part of the kidnapping ploy. So, after a few minutes of silence from all the men, Sweden invited them to his kitchen to make some coffee. Both Russia and Canada agreed, because really, they needed it, and they found themselves in the Nordics kitchen.

There seemed to be nothing off at first and Sweden quickly got to making the coffee, but when he went to search for the milk he frowned at the kitchen door.

"What's wrong, Sweden?" Russia asked curiously as he noticed the shorter man glaring at the door.

Sweden didn't answer though and just leaned his forehead against the cool refrigerator door, shaking his head softly. Canada looked at Russia with worried eyes and stood up, slowly heading towards the Swede.

"Sweden? Are you okay?" Canada asked as he placed his hand on Sweden's shoulder gingerly, unsure of Sweden's reaction.

"No." Was the tall man's simple answer, but he didn't deliberate anymore.

No, Sweden just handed a piece of paper to Canada and went about making the coffee once more, completely managing to freak Canada out. The Canadian looked down at the paper, and noticing the signature on the bottom, quickly ran to Russia and sat down beside him.

"Read this, Russia!"

Russia looked at him with a questioning eyebrow, but Canada only shook his head and pointed at the note. "It's from Finland!"

This grabbed Russia's attention immediately and he took the note from Canada, reading it with hungry eyes. And once he was done reading, he crushed it tightly in his fists with a tense fist.

"C_hert poberi_!" Russia hissed, smashing his fist against the table.

Both Canada and Sweden turned to him in slight shock, but the Russian ignored him. "Why would they do this to _Daniya_?..." He drifted off now, then turned to Sweden. "Do you know where they might go at a time like this?"

Sweden frowned as he thought about this, trying to see if any of Finland's favorite places to go to where adequate enough to hide a kidnapped man, but none came to mind. "No." He shook his head sadly, then snapped his finger. "Wait! F'nl'nd's g'od fr'ends w'th P'l'nd. Maybe h' kn'ws."

Russia's face never left its frown even with these words, but Canada managed to smile for both serious men. "Well, let's go visit Poland. We don't have a better lead."

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Denmark sighed to himself as he looked out the window to his left for what seemed like the hundredth time, finding the sun to be leaving the sky way too slowly for his liking. It felt as if Norway and Iceland had left him hours ago, and he had spent those hours in silent brooding.

His brothers just didn't understand, did they? No matter how much he spoke with them, tried to make them understand, they never would.

The Dane sighed at these thoughts as he looked down at his bleeding and bruised right wrist, finding the pain a bit too annoying right now. He knew he shouldn't have tried to struggle so much when Norway was chastising him, but he never did know how to control his anger. And now, hours later, he was paying with irritating pain in his ankles and wrists.

"Stupid Norway. Stupid Iceland. Stupid hands and feet. Always getting tied down." Denmark angrily muttered to himself as he gingerly shifted his body so he could glare at his feet without any pain. "You're almost as bad as the right hand."

Then he looked at his left hand, which looked particularly more injured than his other appendages. "But not you, Lefty. I like you. You should rest."

And once he finished saying this, Denmark sighed loudly and smacked the back of his head with his pillow. "I'm going insane."

He hated being in here. He really did. Tied down like some prized pig. Being patronized as if he were nothing more than a mere child.

"They think I'm stupid, don't they?" Denmark asked himself.

He had taken to talk to himself now, seeing how he swore the silence was going to consume him if he allowed it. And not only that, he had also taken to strategizing and planning a way to get away from the Nordics. He may have wished to get through to them, but he wanted to be with Russia much more.

"Well, I'll show them. I'm smarter than all of them combined. I'm awesomer too. Even awesomer than that albino, Prussia."

Just as he started wondering what his albino friend/drinking buddy could be doing without him, the door opened and in walked Finland with a tray filled with food in his hand. The brown eyed man smiled wearily at Denmark, stepped into the room, and spoke.

"Good afternoon, _Ta-san_." Finland started walking towards his friend, all the while looking around the room. "How are you?"

Denmark breathed in deeply before replying, making sure to steel his resolve. He would get away from the Nordics tonight. He would play Finland into helping him. He would manipulate him just as much as he had manipulated others before.

"I'm..." Denmark started, blue eyes shining with tears.

Finland instantly rushed towards Denmark and placed the tray of food on the nightstand. Denmark noted, with an odd mix of happiness of distaste, that it was his favorite soup. Beer soup. There was a pint glass beside the bowl of soup and bread on its' other side.

"Are you okay?" Finland asked as he crouched down beside Denmark, worry flaring as he looked down at the Dane's pale face.

He placed his hand on the blonde's forehead and sighed in relief, noting that he did not have a fever.

But Denmark still shook his head and looked into Finland's brown eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry, Finny."

Finland had been moving his hands towards Denmark's right hand to see just how bad he had been injured as Denmark spoke, so he froze over the Dane's arm in shock.

Slowly Finland looked up, eyes wide in his surprise. Denmark inwardly smirked at his actions, but continued with his sad facade. "I've been stupid, Finland. You, Norge, Icey... You're all right. I guess I just needed some time to think without you breathing down my neck."

Finland didn't say anything after Denmark spoke, but nodded stiffly and narrowed his eyes at Denmark's wrist. "You really did a number on yourself..."

Denmark frowned at Finland's lack of an answer, but decided to allow Finland to lead their conversation. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was kind of angry."

Finland sighed and shook his head slowly, then looked up into Denmark's blue eyes. Denmark held his gaze, unsure of what Finland was looking for, but was extremely relieved when Finland got up. Maybe he had found what he was looking for.

"I'm going to get the first aid kit. Your soup's pretty hot, so it can cool down for a little bit, okay?" Finland asked, making Denmark nod.

"Yeah, that seems fine. You think..." Denmark breathed in deeply, making Finland quirk an eyebrow at him. "You think we can talk after this?... I-I... I need to tell you something..."

Denmark blushed slightly and ducked his head to the side, hoping beyond hope that Finland believed his act. And it seemed like Finland did, for he stood up with a smile, placing his hand over Denmark's. "Of course we can, _Ta-san_. Let me fix you up, get some food in you, and then we can talk."

Denmark smiled brightly at him, a light blush brushing his cheeks, and Finland was out of the room with his own smile.

It was a few minutes before Finland came back, but when he did, he brought the kit with a smile still in place. He went to Denmark's right hand first, taking it out of the handcuffs with ginger hands. He then began cleaning the wounds, making Denmark hiss lightly.

Once it was all clean, both Denmark and Finland could see just how horribly torn and bruised Denmark had left his own wrist. Finland tutted as he shook his head, but still finished wrapping the multiple wounds in bandages.

"I can't believe you did this to yourself, Denmark." Finland shook his head once he was finished, smiling slightly as Denmark had the decency to blush.

"I know, Finny. But I was angry. I do stupid stuff when I'm angry."

Finland nodded at this and moved to his right ankle, and the fact that he had allowed Denmark's hand to be free was left unexplained. Denmark didn't mind at all. This meant that Finland at least trusted him a little.

After a few more minutes of Denmark hissing in pain and Finland chastising him, Denmark's injuries were properly cleaned and bandaged. Denmark ate in silence, enjoying the feeling of his limbs not being tied down to a surface, all the while Finland disposed of any wastes.

Once Denmark was finished eating the delicious soup, he set the tray down on his nightstand and looked at Finland.

"You were right, Finland." He started, making Finland's eyes widen yet again. "Thinking back on your actions, my own, and Russia's... You're so right. He whispered little lies in my ear, telling me how you guys could never really love me... Russia made me believe _you_ were the enemy."

Denmark's eyes filled with tears at these words and Finland was instantly sitting beside Denmark, an arm slung over the taller's shoulder as the other stroked his cheek.

"I knew you would eventually understand." Finland smiled softly, "And I knew Russia had manipulated you in some way. I'm just glad you came to your senses so quickly."

Denmark allowed a tear to fall as he leaned on Finland's side, making Finland's smile brighten even more. "He hurt me, Finland. He _made me__ hurt Sverige..._ I'm so sorry!"

Now he leaned fully on Finland to cry heavily, all the while Finland just hugged the taller man and rubbed his back.

Finally, Finland thought, Denmark was understanding. The Nordics didn't want to hurt him. They just wanted to protect him.

After Denmark cried to his last tears, Finland stayed speaking with him about anything that came to mind, be it how their soccer teams were preparing for the World Cup or any quirk they could think of their fellow countries.

The moon was high in the sky by the time they were finished talking, Finland grabbing the tray to leave the room. With a good night and a kiss on Denmark's forehead he left, leaving the Dane smiling slyly.

After a few minutes of silence, Denmark moved his right hand, relishing in the fact that he could do so without handcuffs interfering.

Tonight he would be free.

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Slowly and quietly Denmark got up from the bed and stretched. He gasped at the pain that came from the cramps in his back and legs, but was extremely proud of himself when he made no other sound. He had been bound for at least two whole days, which meant his body had not moved in just as long.

His body felt as stiff as a board.

But he stretched as best he could without making any noises emit from the room, and stood around, waiting. He couldn't make any mistake now. Not when he was so close to freedom.

Slowly, he tiptoed towards the bed and clambered onto it, crawling his way towards the window over it. He stood up on the bed and opened the window as wide as it could go, frowning when he looked down at the floor below him.

Now he could see just how tall the house. Roughly three stories tall, which meant he couldn't just jump from this window and hope he wouldn't break anything. This realization dampened his mood somewhat, but he narrowed his eyes in determination and got off of the bad to walk towards the window to his left.

This one was at the beginning of this wall, so, maybe, if Denmark was lucky, there would be some kind of pipe leading from the top of the house to the bottom. While he didn't find that, Denmark smiled when he found a window sill open below the window.

There were no lights on in the house and everything was quiet, leading Denmark to believe that all of the Nordics were sleeping and had left the windows open to allow the house some chill.

"Okay, Denmark. Just fall and grab that tiny ledge." He muttered to himself as he took off his coat and wrapped its arms around his waist.

He may love his coat, but he wasn't an idiot. Long sleeves and gloves could cause him to slip if he didn't grab correctly. Fortunately; or maybe unfortunately because he really loved them; the Nordics had taken his gloves away, so he wouldn't have to worry about that.

Frowning slightly as he looked out the window once more, Denmark shook his head and climbed out of the window. He turned once he was holding onto the sides, smirked at the room he was leaving, and dropped to the window sill beneath him.

He had to admit that his fingers most probably bruised by how hard he hit the small ledge, but that didn't stop him. He breathed in and out deeply as he waited a few minutes to make sure that none of the Nordics stirred, then turned around once more, seated on the sill.

He looked down at the floor below him, noticing how close yet far away it was. And while he may have been able to escape from inside the house right now, he didn't want to risk running into any Nordic. He breathed in once, then allowed himself to fall once more, tucking his body in tight to roll once he hit the floor.

And that he did and managed to roll and stand up on the floor with only mild pain in his wrists. And while he wanted to smile and gloat about his victory over the large house, Denmark just tightened the jacket around his waist, made sure his boots were tight, and his bandages were still good, then started running.

Unluckily for him, the Nordics had brought him to a heavily wooded and secluded house. But, to compensate for the lack of neighbors, the drive way brought him straight to the road and he did not have to bust his head too much to try to figure it out.

Denmark, while he was a laid back and pretty chill nation, had seen some pretty crazy shit. He had been a viking, somehow survived the Second World War, and everything and anything in between that. Most people believed that he wielded an ax just to show off and he didn't even know how to use it, but they couldn't have been any more mistaken.

Back when Denmark was still conquering and pillaging, he had learned skills and lessons that had never left him. Some he was proud of, others... Not so much. But what he was proudest of and glad he had kept hidden from other countries was the fact that he knew how to move without leaving any traces behind.

And while he wasn't equipped at all to make a long journey, Denmark decided to brave any tough conditions he might find and started walking inside the woods. He was close enough to the road to still be able to see it, but he was also deep enough in the woods to not be detected from the road.

His feet hit the forest floor almost inaudibly as the sun started to rise, alerting Denmark that he had been walking for a good few hours. But, even though it had been quite some since he started walking, he was still following the lonesome road that lead to an unknown destination.

Suddenly he heard the loud zoom of a car's engine, making his eyes widen and his survival instincts kick in. He quickly jumped to the nearest tree and climbed it, making sure to reach to top before he situated himself on a branch to look at the road in worry.

There was no way the Nordics could have noticed his absence so early, right?

But, lo and behold, that was Finland's car zooming down the road at insane speeds, and while he could not look inside the car, Denmark could tell that whoever was driving was angry.

He stayed inside the tree for a few more minutes after the car passed him, breathing in and out in relief and amazement, but quickly dropped down and resumed his walk.

The sun was setting once more before Denmark finally stopped walking, but this was because he came across a gas station to the side of the road. He was hungry, thirsty, and tired, and he knew that at least two of those things would be fixed with a quick trip inside the station.

Quickening his pace, Denmark ignored his feet's protest to stop walking and walked inside the gas station. Who he saw in there shocked him immensely.

"_Hello and welcome to my humble gas station._" A young woman with an extremely familiar large chest greeted with her eyes closed and a nice smile, making Denmark's eyes widen.

"U-Ukraine?" He asked, eyes wide as he saw the woman's eyes open in shock.

"Denmark? What are you doing here?" She asked in English now, moving out of the back of the counter to stand before the blonde.

Denmark just blinked in shock, then frowned slightly. "Bastards. Bringing me to Ukraine to hide me away." He growled, but chuckled when he found Ukraine looking at him with curious eyes. "Uh... I was... on vacation here! Yeah, that's why I'm here! I was vacationing!"

Ukraine looked at him, then crossed her arms below her giant chest. "Where you here with your brothers? Because they are really worried about you."

Denmark cursed inwardly at this, but nodded eventually. Ukraine frowned and glared at him, and moved to most probably call Finland and tell him she had found his brother, but Denmark's urgent cry stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait, Kat! I need a favor from you!" Denmark called out, making her turn around.

"If you are going to ask me to lie to your brothers for you, you have another thing coming, Denmark! They are really worried!"

Denmark sighed at this, but still shook his head. "I"m not going to ask that of you, Kat. I know you believe family's more important than anything."

Ukraine's eyes still held suspicion, but now they were more curious and she had stopped walking to grab the phone. Denmark breathed in deeply as he thought about what he was about to do, then decided the consequences were worth it if he managed to get away from the Nordics.

"Actually, I want you to give Russia a message from me." He admitted in a small voice, making Ukraine quickly stand before him once more.

"You want... Russia?... Why?" She stuttered, all the while Denmark smiled at her.

"Can you tell him I'm coming home? Please?"

Ukraine blinked at the odd message, but still nodded. If her brother had suddenly become friends with Denmark, there was no way she was going to ruin it. If anything, she was almost bursting with joy at the thought of this odd friendship.

"Of course I can! But why that message? It is somewhat odd."

Denmark breathed in now, feeling horrible for what he was about to do. "And can you give me another favor?" He asked as he untied his jacket from his waist.

"What would that be?"

"Please forgive me for this." Denmark whispered, then jumped her and wrapped his jacket around her head.

Ukraine exclaimed in shock at the Dane's actions then began to struggle as she felt her oxygen being cut off. "Denmark! Stop this!" She gasped as he stepped behind her, tightening the hold on his jacket.

"I'm sorry, Kat. But I can't let you ruin this for me." He apologized as he shook his head, disgusted in himself as he looked at Ukraine's struggling form.

She was kicking and clawing at the jacket on her head, but eventually Denmark was able to get her on the floor. From there it was only a minute or two before her struggles ceased, and Denmark immediately unwrapped the jacket from her head. He leaned his head down beside her face, fearing the worst, but breathed it in relief when he heard her breathing.

It was shallow, but she was still alive.

Now Denmark got up and wrapped the jacket around his waist once more, frowning as he looked around the gas station for things he might need.

He loved Ukraine as a friend, but he loved Russia as something else. And no one would keep him away now.

**And Denmark has finally broken! I blame the Nordics but it might also be my fault for writing this...**

**Oh well, please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sweden frowned as they finally packed up to leave for Poland's house, feeling extremely annoyed at the fact that Canada had insisted they rest a little. Sweden knew Russia agreed with him, but Canada was an extremely persuasive nation whenever he wanted to be so Sweden found himself sleeping in his room while Canada and Russia occupied the guest rooms.

The night had come and gone, Russia's anger had dissipated into annoyance, and Canada's optimistic attitude never faltered. Sweden had to admit it was king of nice to be surrounded by different people that weren't his fellow Nordics. Maybe after years and years of hanging out with his friends he had finally found something different.

He admitted Russia wasn't his favorite person to hang around, but he wasn't his least favorite now. Even though the Russian had thrown him from the top of the basement stairs, Sweden found that kind of honorable, seeing how he had done it because of Denmark. Russia actually reminded him a bit of both Iceland and Norway.

And Canada was always smiling and trying to keep the two brooding nations' spirits high, and even tried to keep them in their right mind in this somewhat crazy mission. He was kind of like Finland in some way.

Now they were on their drive to Poland's house in the middle of the night, Canada back behind the wheel, Russia in the back seat, and Sweden in the passenger's side. Even though Russia had fought to be in the passengers seat, Canada refused him. And Sweden couldn't help but agree, seeing the dark rings below the Russian's now dull violet eyes.

It had taken only a few minutes before Russia was dozing in the back seat, his whole body accommodated uncomfortably as he slept. Sweden looked back at him with stern eyes, then turned to glare at the road before them.

"Th's..." Sweden started to speak, making Canada actually jump in surprise.

Sweden quirked an eyebrow at him, all the while the Canadian blushed bright red. "I, uh... Didn't expect you to talk... Sorry..."

Canada smiled shyly at Sweden and the tall nation had to admit it, this small man wasn't as annoying as he initially thought he would be. Sweden shook off the accidental insult then spoke.

"Th's h's t'ken its' t'll 'n R'ssia." Sweden noted, making Canada purse his lips in concentration then nod when he decoded Sweden's speech. "... H' re'lly l'kes D'nmark, r'ght?"

Canada sighed at the question, then looked at the rear view mirror to find Russia sleeping. But not peacefully. His face was scrunched up and his shoulders were tense, letting him know that the Russian was having a nightmare.

"Yeah. I've never seen Russia so passionate about anyone before. Maybe his sisters, but never over anyone that was not from his family." Canada told Sweden, making the man nod slowly.

Silence reigned over the car once more, which made Canada very uncomfortable. So, pushing his luck, he continued to speak. "You know Denmark has had this coming for some time, right?"

Sweden's head whipped to him so fast that Canada actually worried he hurt something, but the glare sent his way cut off anything he was about to say.

"Wh't d' y' me'n?" Sweden asked in a tense voice, making Canada flinch as he did his best to stay on the road.

"Um... Wh-what I-I-I m-mean is..." Canada somehow managed to stutter out, feeling extremely worried by the glare Sweden was sending his way.

But before Canada could explain himself, Russia's phone started vibrating in his pocket, causing the tallest nation to stir. Slowly Russia woke up and answered the phone, greeting the other person with a groggy hello.

Both Canada and Sweden looked at Russia- Canada through the rear-view mirror of course- and were shocked to find him frowning deeply.

"Ukraine, please, calm down."

_"What do you mean 'calm down', Ivan?! Your new friend attacked me! He could have killed me!"_

Sweden quirked an eyebrow at Russia's usually calm sister screamed into her phone, her voice angry and scared.

"What new friend, Ukraine? I..." Russia sighed as Ukraine started to rant. "I cannot understand you with your screams, sister. Please calm down."

Russia quirked an eyebrow at the men in front of him, curious as to why they were looking at him, but Canada just mouthed at him, "Speaker."

Russia sighed and shook his head at this request, but still put his phone on speaker and now the whole car was filled with Ukraine's sharp intake of breath.

_"Okay, brother. I am calm now." _Ukraine hissed through what Canada imagined were gritted teeth. _"May I speak now?"_

Russia frowned at his sister's tone, completely confused as to why she was so grumpy, but answered, "Of course."

_"You are now friends with Denmark, right?" _All three men in the car were somewhat shocked by this question, but Russia continued speaking with Ukraine.

"Yes, you could say we are now."

_"Stay away from that bastard, Russia! He's insane!" _Ukraine had gone back to yelling, catching all the men off guard once more.

Sweden was completely amazed by how angry she sounded and how she thought that Denmark was crazy, but Russia just answered her screams.

"Sister, _Daniya_ has been through some problems recently... Just why are you telling me he is insane?"

_"He came into my gas station after Finland told me to keep my eye out for him! And when I told him his brothers were worried about him, he jumped me and choked me with his jacket!"_ Now Ukraine was sobbing loudly, making all the men feel their hearts tug.

Ukraine was usually such a nice and kind woman. Hearing her like this was heartbreaking.

"Wait- Denmark choked you?" Canada asked, making Russia glare at him.

_"Mattvey? What are you doing with Ivan?" _Ukraine asked, her voice sounding curious.

Canada chuckled nervously as Russia glared at him, but still answered. "I'm helping your brother with a few things, Kat. Did Denmark choke you?"

_"Da. He came in, looking as if he had just ran miles in the forest without stopping, and asked me for two favors."_

"And what were those favors, sister?" Russia asked before Canada could open his mouth again.

They heard a sniffle from the other line, then Ukraine spoke with a shaky voice, _"W-well... H-he asked me to forgive him before he... choked... me..."_ She drifted off here, making Russia raise a questioning eyebrow to Canada.

Why in the world would Denmark choke Denmark?

Sweden frowned at these turn of events, turning away from looking at Russia to the scenery passing them by. He grunted slightly when he found the sign that read they were a few miles from Poland, but he couldn't care right now.

Denmark would never hurt a woman as nice as Ukraine. Never under any circumstances... Just what the Nordics done to make him snap like this?

"Are you okay sister? Are you breathing fine? Are you in the hospital?" Russia asked, eyes wide and worried.

At first he had not believed his sister's story. He thought _Daniya_ could never hurt another human being. But with her words being so... _honest_, Russia had started to believe.

_"No, but I am fine, brother. Belarus is with me, she has checked me over."_

_"It is true brother-"_ Suddenly Belarus' voice was heard, making Russia jump slightly. _"She is fine. But at the first sign of anything being wrong, I will take her to the hospital."_

Russia nodded at the information, but Canada spoke before he could continue worrying over his sister. "What was the second favor Denmark asked of you, Ukraine?"

_"What?! My sister is injured by that bastard and you want to know what he-"_ Belarus started to scream, but Ukraine cut her off.

_"Belarus, please. Russia might be in danger if I don't tell him this." _There was a pause in which Belarus grumbled, then Ukraine was speaking to them again. _"He told me he was coming home, Mattvey. Ivan, I want you to get out of your home and hide with me. I cannot allow Denmark to hurt you."_

Russia felt his chest tighten at his sister's words, because of both guilt and sadness. Guilt because he _wanted_ to see Denmark back in his home. Sadness because he knew he what he was about to do would hurt not only his sisters, but also himself.

"Ukraine, I am not in my home right now. I am staying in Canada's home." He lied smoothly, making Canada jump in surprise. "I believe I am safe here."

Canada glared darkly at him, but Sweden didn't do or say anything. He was as motionless as a stone.

_"Is that true, Mattvey? Ivan is with you?"_ Ukraine's voice was both skeptical and hopeful, and Canada couldn't find it in himself to further damage her.

"Yeah, he is. Don't worry, Kat, I'll keep him safe."

There was a sigh from the other line, then Belarus spoke, shocking all the men. _"Please keep my brother safe, Canada..."__  
_

Canada's eyes widened at her tone, surprised to find she could feel something other than anger and jealousy, but still nodded. "I promise, Belarus."

"Goodbye, sisters. I will call you if anything happens." Russia said, then ended the phone call before Ukraine could even answer.

Silence reigned over the car once more after the phone call, but it was interrupted by a grunt that came from Sweden.

"C'n'da. Dr've t' R'ssia." Sweden's voice was final, as if no discussions were allowed.

"What? But shouldn't we-" Canada began to protest, only to have Russia shake his head.

"No, Canada. Denmark's going home."

"An' h's h'me's n' l'ng'r w'th th' N'rd'cs." Sweden finished for Russia.

Canada looked from Sweden to Russia, and finding that both men were set on this decision nodded and squared his shoulders.

"Well... Hope you're in for some hours of driving."

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

"It's been almost a month..." Canada whispered to a tense Sweden that was seated beside him, his violet eyes scanning the room to try to find wild blonde hair.

They were in the middle of a World Meeting. This one had been held in Canada's home, and really, it was shocking to both Russia and Sweden how well composed he looked now. Not even a week ago the Canadian was freaking out in Russia's living room, but now he was greeting every single country with a composed smile.

Sweden nodded softly beside the Canadian, eyes narrowing slightly as the three Nordics entered the grand meeting hall.

"Iceland. Norway. Finland." Sweden nodded stiffly to each country, whom all just glared back at him.

"We know you have him, Sweden..." Iceland hissed spitefully, taking one step forward to poke Sweden's chest.

"'nd ' kn'w y' scr'wed h'm 'ver." Sweden retorted, glaring back just as hatefully.

But before the small confrontation could escalate, Canada got in between both nations and smiled obliviously at Iceland.

"Now I don't know what or who you two are fighting over, but please calm down. Leave all discussions for the table. Now, would you like a pancake?"

Iceland glared at the Canadian but just scoffed and walked away, the rest of the Nordics following after him. Canada sighed and glared after the retreating nations, but smiled back to Sweden when the larger nation placed a hand on his shoulder.

"'s R'ssia h're alre'dy?" Sweden asked curiously, just to have the tall nation arrive just then.

Russia smiled sadly as his eyes met Sweden's and Canada's, but he was not able to speak with them. No, not since both Ukraine and Belarus had taken to hang onto his hand about a week after Denmark's attack on Ukraine. Neither country spoke as they entered the conference room, but they didn't need to. They already had plans for this night. They didn't need to talk anymore until then.

Canada sighed after he looked at his list of countries, noting that the only one absent was none other than Denmark.

"Well... Let's get this started..." He muttered to Sweden as the larger man closed the conference doors.

Sweden couldn't help but smile softly at the smaller man's tone.

* * *

Denmark hated to admit it, but maybe being kidnapped by the Nordics might have been good for him. Days upon days of travelling by foot to his destination had proved to be an adventure he never counted on, nor one he even thought to regret.

For obvious reasons, he had taken to staying in the woods and hitchhiking whenever someone was nice enough, making sure to change his identity every time he met someone new. Right now he was riding in the truck of a nice farmer named Dmitri Marmeladov and he had introduced himself as American backpacker, Alec Johnson.

The young farmer was pale skinned with a yellowed smile and dirty blonde hair, but was so nice and happy about everything that Denmark couldn't help but enjoy his few hours with the Russian man.

_"Vodka?" _Dmitri asked as he entered the cab of the truck after refilling his truck's gas for what felt like the hundredth time since he had picked Denmark up.

Denmark looked at bottle of damning liquid, eyeing it warily, but shook his head eventually. _"Nyet. No. I'm waiting for someone special." _Denmark responded in Russian,smiling softly at the thought of _his_ Russia waiting for him in his grand mansion.

Dmitri nodded in understanding at this, then shrugged and started drinking the vodka himself. Denmark chuckled at the man's drinking, but looked out the window of his rusted green truck to see a fading sun.

_"Moscow, right?"_ Dmitri asked as he turned the truck on and put it in shift, crinkling his nose slightly at the rumbling noise that came from the engine.

_"Da."_ Dmitri nodded, smiling at the man he had started calling his companion after a week and a few days of travelling together.

He had found himself walking for the first few days of his adventure, but after he met a nice family of Americans that were driving in the same direction he was going, he had taken to finding people in cars to help him get to Russia faster.

And while he may have been a bit irresponsible with all the time he was taking to get to Russia, he couldn't help but accept some of his travelling buddies' invitation to stay for lunch or for a night. He had met Dmitri in the city of Belgorod, just a bit inside of Russia after Denmark had walked about a whole day after the Ukrainian border._  
_

_"Someone special?"_ Dmitri asked after a few minutes of driving, making Denmark smile and nod softly.

He blew his bangs out of his face and stretched his legs out, seeing how he was kind of cramped in the cab of the truck, smiling at the sight of his tattered and broken jeans.

_"More than special..." _Denmark answered, turning to face Dmitri with a soft smile. _"I think I've found my other half."_

* * *

"He has been sending me letters from random cities for the past month... I believe he sends one each time he finds a postcard to send..." Russia muttered his hypothesis to the two nations seated beside him, shifting slightly as he placed the ten or so postcards in the coffee table in front of him.

They were all seated in Canada's living room in his real home, the three of them having decided they needed to be as far as possible from the other nations to not allow them to hear any of this. No other country had yet to be explained Denmark's disappearance, but all the Nordics had calmed them by just telling them he was having fun.

Russia, Canada, and Sweden all knew the truth. They knew Denmark was not having fun. And they knew they were hanging onto hope that they would find Denmark before any of the other countries.

"The last one was from Belgorod. He's in my country now." Russia told them as he picked up the most recent postcard, smiling at the messy handwriting he had come to love as Denmark's. "This was more than a week ago."

Canada's eyes widened at this news, something clicking in his head. "That means he could be close to Moscow now, Ivan! With the speed he has been travelling, he must be nearing your home by now!"

Sweden nodded as he held his chin in his hand, reading over the first postcard Denmark sent Russia.

_'Hey, Rusland! I miss you! Well, as I think you already know, I'm free from my evil brothers and I'm sorry about attacking your sister, but I can't risk having her alerting the Nordics where I am! Anyways, I want you to know that I'm on my way back home. I can't wait to see you!_

_~Daniya'_

Sweden smiled at the hastily written letter, noting that it came from Ukraine, all the while he knew full well that Denmark gave Russia so much hope and reassurance with these few words. He hadn't meant to hurt Ukraine. But he did so to be able to go back to Russia.

"Y' sh'uld g' h'me." Sweden told the man seated beside him, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Russia turned to him with wide eyes, shocked at this. But Canada nodded beside him, smiling at Sweden's suggestion.

"Sweden's right, Russia. If Denmark's close to your home, I'm pretty sure he would want nothing more than for you to be the first thing he sees."

Russia looked from Canada to Sweden; two men he had come to recognize as his closest friends; unsure of what to say. There was no way he could sneak out of Canada without any of his sisters noticing, which would mean that they would most probably just get on the soonest flight back to Russia to find him.

"But, my sisters..."

"You can leave them to us, Russia. Kat loves me and Belarus is kind of intrigued with Sweden." Canada smiled brightly, but got a glare from Sweden in return.

It was true, after finding Sweden interacting with her big brother in an almost friendly way, she had taken to following him whenever she could. Be it out of suspicion or intrigue, Sweden did not know... Nor did he want to find out.

"Do you think he'd even want me back?" Russia whispered now, head bowed low as he stared at his boots.

Both Sweden and Canada looked at one another over Russia's body, but Canada was quick to reassure the tallest nation there. "Of course he'd want you! Didn't you read his last postcard?"

Russia blushed lightly at the question. "Of course I did..."

"Well, let me read it for you so you don't forget what he said!" Canada cleared his throat, then started reading from the letter. "Dear Russia, you have a spectacular country! Your sister's is beautiful... But you have her beat by far! Anyways, I met this nice farmer named Dmitri Marmeladov that is taking me to your home. I don't know when I'm getting to the castle you call a house, but be on the look out for a rusted green truck that sounds like an old wood chipper!- Huh, there's another kind of handwriting here." Canada muttered, reading the sloppily written letters. "Hey! My truck runs well! Unlike your legs, Alec! ~Denmark (A.K.A Alec) and a nosy Marmeladov."

Sweden chuckled at Canada's confused face, but still rubbed at Russia's shoulder. "H' w'nts y'. J'st g' t' h'me. G' n'w."

Russia's violet eyes looked into Sweden's bright blue ones, searching for reassurance, and when he found it, nodded with a determined smile. "Okay. I'll go back to Russia tonight. And I will wait for my _Daniya_."

**Sorry about the time skip, but if I chronicled Denmark's adventures, it would be like six or seven whole chapters and I'm too psyched to finish this story to have to write like ten chapters to finish it. Also, I am close to finishing this story!**

** Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Denmark's throat was dry as he played with his hands, eyes wide as he stared at the large castle that gradually became bigger as Dmitri drove his extremely noisy truck. Denmark couldn't help but smile as the older man beside him whistled in appreciation, elbowing the blonde's side.

_"Are you secretly the son of some rich loner?"_ Dmitri asked, making Denmark chuckle as he shook his head.

_"Of course not! I just happen to know someone that has much money!"_ Denmark answered, then barked out a laugh as he saw Dmitri never take his eyes off the house. _"Let me guess, you want some kind of payment?"_

Dmitri was clearly shocked by the question, but then his face fell into one of thinking. He then nodded rapidly, _"Two of your finest vodkas, Alec."_

Denmark stared at the older man for what seemed like hours, making Dmitri wonder if he had stepped over boundaries he was not supposed to, but Denmark burst out laughing, blue eyes shining with mirth.

_"Only two?! Dmitri Marmeladov, you are a special one!" _Denmark gasped through his laughing fit, making the other man glare at him.

_"I am being honorable, Alec!"_ Dmitri bit back, glaring at the laughing blonde. _"Oh, shut up and get out of my truck!"_

Denmark's laughs stopped as soon as the other man said this, then he looked to his left and found they were parked right in front of Russia's home. Denmark gasped slightly at the sight, then smiled as he saw a window's curtain being moved.

_"Come back tomorrow for your vodka, Dmitri. Thank you for everything, my friend." _Denmark jumped out of the truck and grabbed his backpack, all the while Dmitri smiled at him.

_"You are welcome. And if you ever feel like backpacking again, you have my number."_ Dmitri tipped his trucker's hat- which Denmark found somewhat amusing- at Denmark then put his truck in gear.

_"Goodbye!" _Denmark called as he waved at the man, running in front of the truck and passing through the house's fence.

_"Goodbye!"_ Dmitri called back, then drove away, smile in place as he saw the bubbly blonde run straight to the house's large doorway.

Denmark's smile never faltered as he knocked rapidly on the door, hoisting his backpack up higher with his right hand as he smoothed his black long sleeved shirt with his left. It was no more than a second before the door was opened, revealing Russia smiling softly.

Denmark looked the taller man up and down, drinking in the sight before him and loving how little he had changed, then smiled even brighter. "Hello, _Rusland_... I'm home."

Russia was staring at Denmark, completely shocked at how much he had changed in less than a month, and smiled widely as those words left his mouth.

"_Daniya!_" He gasped, suddenly gathering the smaller man in his arms.

Denmark chuckled as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug, but still returned it with the same happiness and force. The two nations stood in the doorway, basking in the feel of having the other in his arms once more, completely oblivious to anything that happened around them.

"I've missed you so much..." Russia whispered softly into Denmark's shoulder, his left hand holding onto Denmark's hair while his right was curled on the other's waist.

Denmark closed his eyes as Russia's breath tickled his neck, then shook his head. "It's been pure hell without you, _Rusland._" He breathed, grasping Russia's back as tightly as he could.

They stood in each other's arm for a few more moments, neither speaking to allow each other's presence to calm them, but Russia eventually pulled back, still holding Denmark at arms length.

"Would you... Care to enter my home?" Russia asked lamely, pink blush peppering his cheeks.

Denmark smiled at him and let out a small laugh, nodding as the Russian's blush reddened. "Of course."

They both walked into Russia's home without further words, Denmark's hand slipping quietly into Russia's own as the taller closed the door. And if Russia liked it or not he never stated, for he just led Denmark to his living room and sat them both in his large couch.

Silence lingered over them as Russia brushed his thumb over Denmark's bruised knuckles, the taller man frowning as he assessed just how injured the blonde could be. Denmark allowed Russia to look his hands over for a minute or two before he spoke, his smile never faltering.

"You know, I really missed you."

Russia looked up at him with eyebrows drawn tight, frowning slightly.

"And even though I'm a bit banged up, I'm not too hurt."

Russia quirked an eyebrow, and Denmark continued speaking, as if he had heard Russia's question in his mind.

"Sure, I will never trust any of the Nordics again and I'll most probably never open a door again... But I have you now, _Rusland_." Denmark moved closer to Russia now, moving his free hand to the taller's shoulder. "And... I know you're all I need now."

Russia analyzed the blonde's face, wanting to make sure that this was not a dream and was really happening, then smiled and nodded.

"I've waited two whole days for you." Russia lazily commented to Denmark, making him quirk an eyebrow. "But I find that seeing you here now... It was worth it... And, if you will have me, I would be honored to provide anything you need, _Daniya_."

Denmark smiled at him, moved his whole body even closer to Russia so that their knees were touching, then smirked. "Matthias, _Rusland_. You're not another country I know. You're mine now."

Russia was caught off guard at Matthias confession, but still smiled and nodded. "Well, _Matthias_," He tested the name, finding it stumbling off his tongue somewhat awkwardly, "you can call me Ivan."

Denmark's smile became even brighter at Russia telling him his real name, both nations knowing just how important their human names were and just how much trust one country must have in another to admit it. Then Denmark moved his face closer to Russia's lips ghosting over Russia's own.

"_Vanya_." He whispered teasingly, making Russia gasp in surprise before Denmark's lips were on his own.

The kiss was slow and passionate, both nations kissing with as many emotions as they could muster. Even though it had been less than a month since they had last seen each other, the conditions in which they were separated made their feelings seemingly multiply, both feeling extremely strong emotions.

Russia had been alone for most of his life. He had been ignored because he was a 'scary' country and he had finally found his frozen sunflower.

Denmark had felt alone for as long as he could remember, his brothers making him feel like nothing for just as long. Now he had found a man as lonely as himself and he could mend both their hearts.

When Denmark pulled back from the kiss, both their cheeks were peppered with pink, but Russia couldn't help but laugh. He laughed and laughed, Denmark staring at him curiously, before the blonde too fell into giggles. And soon enough both nations were laughing hysterically, both having decided to laugh their pains out instead of crying them out.

Both of them had felt such loneliness before. But now they found a way to chase it away in each other's arms.

Once they were both done with their laughing fits Russia wiped at a stray tear as Denmark did the same. "It's been a long time since I last laughed like that..." Denmark noted, still smiling as he wrapped his arms around Russia.

"It has been _forever_ since I laughed like that, Matthias." Russia admitted, wrapping his arms around Denmark's waist.

Then he picked Denmark up and placed him on his lap, but Denmark's smile never faltered, nor did his arms leave their place around Russia's neck.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that we have each other now. I'll make you laugh like that _every day_." Denmark nodded to himself, then closed his eyes as he placed his forehead on Russia's own.

Russia smiled as he looked at Denmark's serene face, eyes closed with a peaceful smile. And they just sat like this, Denmark loving the feel of Russia's arms around him while Russia rejoiced in Denmark's presence, neither daring to move as to not destroy the peace they had stumbled upon.

But nothing good is meant to last, so their peace was interrupted by Russia's front door suddenly banging open. Both nations jumped at the sudden noise, caught completely off guard. But neither moved from their position, refusing to leave their companion so soon after finally being reunited.

"Big brother, where are you?!"

Russia's face paled at the voice, all the while Denmark quirked a curious eyebrow.

"Seriously, Belarus! Why must you be so brusque!?" Canada's somewhat timid voice followed the angered scream, making a growl resonate around the house.

"Because my big brother could be in danger, you maple eating idiot!"

"There is no need to insult Mattvey, sister!" Ukraine scolded her sister, making Russia sigh and shake his head.

Now the three arguing nations were in front of the door, which allowed Russia and Denmark to see them. Unfortunately, that also meant the girls could see Denmark. On top of their brother. In a rather _intimate _position...

Belarus was the first to act, Ukraine following close behind as Canada stumbled after both women.

"Let go of my brother, you psychopath!" Belarus yelled, producing a knife from thin air.

"You will pay for what you have done!" Ukraine screamed, running beside her sister.

But before either woman could do anything to the blonde, Russia had stood up and pulled Denmark behind his back, glaring at his sisters as they neared him.

"You will not do anything to _Daniya_."_  
_

Ukraine and Belarus' advance stopped as their brother stood in front of Denmark, but they still glared at the blonde.

"Brother, step away from Denmark. He could hurt you." Ukraine pleaded, but Russia only shook his head.

"_Daniya_ will not be hurt by you sisters. He is too important to me."

Now Canada stood to the girls left, looking from Denmark and Russia to the angry girls, unsure of what to do. Both groups were tense and seething, with the exception of the confused and scared Denmark.

"Fine, Big Brother. We'll just take him from you."

And Belarus jumped with her knife in hand.

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Belarus' jump was both agile and powerful, catapulting her from behind the couch to right in front of Denmark. But Russia, already prepared for his sister's rash actions, had pulled the Dane even further behind him and produced his steel pipe out of nowhere.

"You are not going to hurt _Daniya_, Belarus." Russia growled menacingly, which made his sister only scoff.

"It's adorable how you think you know what's best for you big brother. Now step aside and let me protect you."

Russia growled and glared at his sister, but looked up when he heard some rustling.

"Ukraine, stop!" Canada yelled, shocking Russia when he found the small country holding onto a struggling Ukraine.

"I must help my brother, Mattvey! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Just listen to Russia and me! We can explain the whole Denmark business to you!" Canada pleaded, only to have Ukraine struggle even more violently.

"No! Denmark hurt me and he's going to hurt Russia!"

The Dane's eyes widened at these words, now understanding the girls' insistence. "Wait! I can explain why I hurt you!" Denmark called, making everyone in the room stop moving.

Even Belarus relaxed a bit from her lunging position, wanting to hear his explanation. Denmark smiled nervously and scratched at the back of his head because of everyone's eyes on him.

"I attacked you so you couldn't call my brothers and alert them about where I was. I had to get to Russia." He smiled shyly, only to blush brightly when Russia's hand snaked into his own.

Ukraine looked at them both with a quirked eyebrow, trying to piece everything together, but the small gesture of love angered Belarus greatly.

"You dare taint my brother with your soiled hands?!" Belarus screamed, eyes burning in anger. "You will pay!"

And she jumped once more, only to be caught mid-jump in her ribs by Russia's faucet. She gasped in both shock and pain as the steel impacted her body, then she was sent flying across the room, hitting her back against the couch and making it fall over because of how fast she was going.

There was complete silence in the room as Belarus groaned in obvious pain, all the countries shocked at what had just happened. Russia's eyes were wide with shock at what he had just done to his sister, but Denmark applying some force to his hand made him turn around.

"Where's my ax?" Denmark whispered, only to have Belarus gasp in shock.

"What have you done to my little brother?! He would have never hit Belarus! Never!" Ukraine was close to tears now, the only thing holding them back being her willpower to not let her enemy see her crying.

"I fell in love, sister." Russia finally told her, making her gasp.

"Love?!" She screamed, making Canada yelp when she managed to yank her hands from his grasp. "This is not love, Ivan! It is an obsession! He will hurt you!"

Now she had tears streaming from her cheeks, heartbroken as she watched her younger sister wheezing in pain.

"B-brother... W-why?" Belarus managed to choke out, grasping onto her side tightly.

Russia looked from his younger sister to his older, finding both his heart and his mind fighting one another. He had to help Belarus. But if he did, Ukraine would hurt Matthias. And if he helped Matthias... He would surely lose his sisters forever!

"I... You... _Daniya_..." Russia stuttered, unsure of what he could say now.

"He has made you hurt both of us, Ivan! Belarus needs to go to the hospital because of that blow! There's no way she doesn't have a broken rib!" Ukraine screamed once more, trying to get through her brother's thick head.

"H-h... Hospital..." Belarus nodded in agreement, stray tears leaving her as the pain in her side intensified.

At hearing how broken his sister sounded Russia's heart broke. "Belarus?" He asked quietly, taking one step forward to try and comfort her.

But at seeing Russia move to Belarus, Ukraine screamed and ran at Belarus, throwing herself over the younger girl. "Don't you dare take one step forward, Ivan! As long as you're under that _monster's_ control, you will not see either of us!" Belarus growled at him, then moved to pick Belarus up as quickly as she could.

But at hearing his new... What was Denmark now? His lover? Boyfriend? Anyways, as soon as Ukraine insulted Denmark, Russia's sadness left him with anger. Even though they were his sisters, they were not _Daniya_. And _no one_ was allowed to insult him.

"Fine by me. Because the real monsters seem to be the countries surrounding us!" Russia hissed back, making Ukraine gasp in shock and hurt.

Denmark stared at Russia in shock, because every single country knew just how together the Russian siblings were, but allowed Russia to continue speaking.

"Ever since _Daniya_ and I found one another, anybody who found it did their best to keep us apart! He was kidnapped by his own brothers, sisters!" Russia screamed, all his frustrations finally showing up. "He was taken from my home just because he wanted to befriend me!"

Ukraine whimpered at her brother's words... "B-but..."

"No buts, Ukraine! The reason he knocked you out was because he wanted to come back home! Back to me!" Russia then turned around, looking into Denmark's eyes. "I love him, sister..."

Denmark's eyes widened at the confession, but then he smiled softly, nodding at Russia's words. "And _I _love_ him_."

Ukraine looked from Russia to Denmark, teary eyes showing just how shocked and confused she was, then she gasped and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her face, only to find none other than Canada.

"That's why Sweden and I tried to stall you and Belarus in the World Meeting, Kat. We wanted Russia and Denmark to reunite without any problems." Canada murmured to her, then crouched down so he could look at Belarus.

She was unconscious now, most probably having passed out from the pain, which made Canada sigh. "We _have_ to get her to hospital, Russia."

Russia nodded softly as he retracted himself from Denmark's embrace, both men now turning to face the three on the floor.

"I understand. Please be careful with them, Canada..." He then hung his head, whispering, "I do not believe either of them would feel safe with me around..."

Denmark grabbed his hand as he heard this, but then looked up to find that neither of the other countries had heard Russia. He narrowed his eyes at them, clearly angered by just this thought, then one of the things Canada had said made him wonder.

"Hey, Canada?" He called as Ukraine and Canada put Belarus' arms over their shoulders, the Canadian turning to him.

"Yeah, Denmark?"

"Well... Uh... You said Sweden helped you? Where is he?" Denmark stuttered slightly, but managed to get his sentence out completely.

The whole time he had been away from Russia Denmark had honestly thought Sweden had abandoned him. But Canada's words made him doubt this.

Canada chuckled nervously at this, "Well, you see... Belarus knocked him out as soon as we landed in the airport. She said he would slow us down."

Denmark glared icily at the unconscious woman, but still nodded. "Okay. Get her to the hospital as safely as you can."

With those parting words Ukraine and Canada left quietly, Ukraine because of everything she had to think about and Canada happy to know that everything would end well. Denmark was with Russia now. All that was missing was to calm the Nordics and get them to open up to the idea of Russia being with Denmark.

This thought made him sigh, but he still helped Ukraine place Belarus in the back of their rental car.

As they did this labor Russia sighed loudly and let his shoulders sag, making Denmark immediately run in front of him and hold his face in both hands.

"Russia, you okay, buddy?" Denmark asked in a worried voice, blue eyes searching Russia's pale face.

It took a second or two, but Russia eventually opened his eyes with a soft and sad smile. "Of course I am, Matthias. I have you with me, _da_?"

Denmark smiled brightly at these words, nodding to them. "Of course you do, _Vanya_. And ain't nothing gonna change that."

Russia's smile widened at this, and before Denmark could react, he found Russia's arms wrapped tightly around him, making him giggle wildly.

Unfortunately, their moment of happiness was cut short.

When Ukraine, Belarus, and Canada had left, no one had closed the main door. Meaning anyone could easily walk in and catch both countries in the act.

"Wrong, Denmark. _We're_ going to change that."

Denmark gasped at the voice that had interrupted them, quickly jumping around to hide Russia behind him and face the unwanted guest.

Who proved to be more than one.

Norway, Iceland, and Finland stood in front of the overturned couch, a delirious Sweden lagging behind as he clutched at his arm. Denmark made a face as he saw the Swede, wondering if he was always so accident prone, but quickly shook his head and glared at the men he did not want in here.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Finland? I got away from you, you don't belong to me anymore... Why do you treat me as if I were a child that can't protect himself?" Denmark asked, glaring darkly at the man in the middle.

Finland only shook his head sadly and sighed, making Denmark growl at the clearly patronizing actions. "Because you clearly are still a child, Denmark. You ran from your family- one that loves and cares about you- to hide in the arms of a psychopath. It's like your set on living through a bad teenage romance novel!" Finland laughed, making Russia growl now.

"I am not-"

"My Russia's not a psychopath! Now get the hell out of our home!"

Finland sighed as he shook his head, grabbing at something in his back.

It was then that Denmark finally noticed that all the Nordics were armed.

"No, Denmark. You're coming back home with us. And we'll make sure Russia never hurts you again."

And all hell broke loose.

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Norway was the first to act, summoning his ever famous demon troll to attack Russia. The troll, whom Denmark had fought many times because of Norway's irritation towards hugs, was a dangerous foe, dumb and slow, but strong and graceful enough.

Then Finland attacked, running towards Russia with his staff in hand, the troll running right beside him.

Denmark, having faced all these guys before, was left awe-struck at his brothers attacking him. But then something terrifying hit him.

They weren't attacking _him_. They were attacking Russia.

"Run!" Denmark commanded, grasping Russia's hand to start running with him.

Russia gasped in shock at just how much force Denmark grabbed him with, but followed the other man only to have the troll howl in anger as he smashed into the wall both men had previously been standing before.

"Come on, Russia! I need my ax!" Denmark yelled as they bounded up the stairs, the Nordics following behind them. "Where is it?"

"Denmark, stop this stupidity right now! If you come with us now, we promise Russia will be allowed to breathe!" Iceland hissed icily as he chased the two nations, making both of their eyes widen.

"Hell no! Russia, where is it?" Denmark asked once more, both nations finally reaching the upper floor with the Nordics close behind.

Russia's face set into a grim frown and now he led Denmark down the halls, hoping to confuse the Nordics by using his house's layout. They took turn after turn, managing to dizzy even Denmark, then Russia opened a door what was hidden inside the wallpaper.

"Come." Russia whispered softly as he entered, leaving Denmark gaping.

This house _really_ was a castle! He had to find every single good hiding place in this place once everyone had calmed down!

The passage was dark, with no lights at all, meaning Russia had to hold Denmark's hand with his left while he felt the soft stone with his right. Minutes passed in silence before Russia finally spoke, smiling softly at what he had found.

"We are here."

Denmark gasped in shock at the fact that they were back in Russia's master bedroom, entering through a small door he had never seen before. But that was because it was also hidden by the wallpaper.

"What was that, Russia?" Denmark asked quietly as he stepped into the room, smiling when he saw his ax leaning on the wall with the large tapestry on it. "Ax-y!" He yelled, running to his favorite weapon to hug it tightly. "I will never leave you again, ax-y!" He promised.

Russia chuckled slightly at Denmark's actions, then shushed him. Slowly he stepped towards the blonde country, who was definitely confused at having been shut up. "We do not know where in the house the Nordics are. We must be as quiet as possible."

Denmark nodded at this, completely understanding why, then neared Russia. "What was that?" He asked again.

Russia grinned shyly, scratching the back of his head. "This is an authentic castle of the Middle Ages, Matthias. Complete with trap doors and hidden passages. That passage can bring you to any room in the house."

Denmark's eyes widened in awe at this, but still he smiled widely. "That's it, when all this Nordic business is done with, I'm exploring this castle completely!"

Russia chuckled and nodded at him, then pulled Denmark into a tight hug. Denmark was caught off guard by this, but still hugged the larger man back tightly, wanting Russia to feel some kind of comfort.

"Your brothers are fearsome fighters..." Russia mumbled into Denmark's ear, making him nod sadly.

The light mood that had been in the room before had been replaced by a somber one.

"I know."

"I've faced them before. If not for a misplaced tree root, Sweden and Finland would have beaten me."

Denmark felt the tears prick his eyes, hating how this felt like a goodbye. "... We can beat them..."

Russia held onto Denmark even tighter. "I've never faced Norway and Iceland before."

"I have. They're good fighters, but we can take them."

Russia allowed one tear to roll down his cheek. This was unfair. When he finally gets Denmark all to himself, when they finally admit that they want one another... They get both their families trying to break them apart. How was this fair?

"Hey, Russia, don't worry." Denmark soothed as he wiped Russia's stray tear away with his thumb. "We'll get them all together and knock some sense into their heads. They may be stupid, but I know that they'll listen once they're defeated."

Denmark was hoping to calm the Russian down, but he knew his words didn't sound completely honest. To tell the truth, he was worried and doubtful and angry. Why couldn't his brothers just let him be happy? Why did they have to ruin this for him?

"You are right, Matthias." Russia nodded, smiling down at him. "They will listen."

Denmark smiled back at him with his own nod. "You ready?"

And suddenly the door to Russia's bedroom was slammed open, falling off one of its hinges as the troll stood in the doorway.

"As ready as I will ever be." Russia answered as he turned to face the monster, his steel pipe ready.

The troll screamed and growled as a battle cry, making both Russia and Denmark narrow their eyes. Then the green, lumbering beast ran at them, making Russia jump to the side and face it once more. Denmark, on the other hand, had not moved, but instead started attacking.

Blow after blow he sent into the monster with his trusty battle ax, but the troll just blocked each hit with his meaty forearms. It wasn't until Russia attacked the troll from behind that Denmark finally landed a real blow on the troll, managing to slice its chest.

The thing screamed in anger and pain as Russia hit the back of his head with his pipe, but before they could do anymore damage to it, the troll was gone.

Both Denmark and Russia blinked in shock at the lack of a troll before them, but that didn't last long. For out of nowhere a screaming Finn appeared, an angry Icelander following close behind.

"Russia!" Denmark gasped as Russia was hit by the Finn's staff, his coat tearing and blood starting to ooze out of his wound.

"Do not worry about me, _Daniya_!" Russia yelled, turning around to hit Finland with his steel pipe.

The Finn had hit cut his side, but that wasn't going to stop him. Not when Denmark was on the line.

"Fight and win!"

And with that Denmark turned to Iceland, who was seething in anger. "How dare you do this to us?! Your brothers!" Iceland growled, suddenly charging and bringing his staff down, only to be blocked by Denmark's ax.

"Exactly, how dare you guys to this to me?!" Denmark asked, pushing Iceland off of him to adjust his ax once more. "We're brothers, I've found happiness! Why are you doing this?!"

Iceland hissed in anger as he attacked Denmark once more, only to have it blocked. "Russia hurt you! Finland told us!"

Denmark's eyes widened at this, then; deciding he didn't want to hurt his kid brother; Denmark twisted his hands and managed to knock both his ax and Iceland's staff onto the floor. Iceland stared at him in shock, then gasped as Denmark tackled him to the floor.

Both men struggled to be on top, but Denmark eventually managed to hold both of Iceland's hands down with his own and the other's legs with his lower body.

"Listen to me, Iceland! Russia _never_ hurt me. I lied to get Finland to trust me and take the handcuffs off of me. I lied to escape."

Iceland stared at him with wide eyes, allowing Denmark to see all the conflicting emotions swirling in them, then shook his head. "But you said that you love us..."

Denmark sighed softly and nodded. "Of course I love you. But I also love Russia. And I want to be able to love you both without any conflict."

Iceland breathed in and out, then nodded. "You really love Russia, huh?"

Denmark loosened his grip on Iceland's hands and nodded. "I wouldn't have done all this to get back to him if I didn't."

Iceland now chuckled softly, moving to get up. "We really screwed up, didn't we?"

The blonde on top of him helped him get up, and now both men were standing in front of each other. "Kind of. But, hey, what are brothers for if not to screw up relationships?"

This got an awkward laugh from both their lips, but their small reunion was cut short by a scream of pain. Both men turned to the direction the sound had come from, only to find Finland holding onto Russia's hair, the tip of his spear to the Russian's neck.

"What the hell, Iceland?" He hissed as Russia struggled in pain, clawing at Finland's hand to make it loosen its hold.

Both Iceland and Denmark stared in shock at the bloodied Russian, with one leg twisted awkwardly and rips and tears all over his usually so pristine coat. But what shocked them most was the lack of his trusty scarf, allowing everyone to see all the scars marring the pale skin of his neck.

"Finland, Denmark really loves Russia, you know this. Russia won't hurt him, he barely hurt you." Iceland tried to negotiate, only to have Finland shake his head at him.

"No! Russia hurt Denmark! He told me himself!"

Russia's eyes widened at this, looking at Denmark with heartbroken eyes. "No, Russia! I said it to get away from them! I know you would never hurt me!"

"Y-you lied?" Finland gasped with wide eyes, his grip on Russia's hair loosening slightly.

Denmark sighed as he hung his head in slight shame. "Yeah. I had to get away from you guys."

"You bastard!" Finland yelled as he tightened his grip on Russia's hair, making the nation beneath him gasp and start struggling once more. "All we've done has been to protect you!"

"'nd th't's why 'm doin' th's!"

Sweden had appeared from the doorway, his own staff clutched tightly in his good hand. He had quietly skulked to stand behind Finland, then yelled and cracked the staff down on his 'husband's' head. The Finn crumpled to the floor, making Iceland and Denmark stare at the Swede in shock.

But Sweden didn't even seem fazed at the looks, for he just knelt down to grab Russia's chin, moving his head from side to side slowly to make sure he wasn't too hurt.

"Wh're's th' F'rst A'd k't?"

And with those words Denmark ran into action, leaving the room to find what Russia needed. And the whole time he spent outside of the room he was smiling, for he knew that they had a real ally in Sweden.

**Please review. **


	20. Chapter 20

Denmark frowned at the sight before him. Finland was passed out in the middle of the couch, an awake Iceland seated to his right, looking nervous as he looked at anywhere that wasn't the three men standing before them. And Norway was knocked out, seated to Finland's left.

Norway had duct tape over his mouth and his hands were bound behind his back, much like Finland's, seeing how these two men were the ones that wanted to hurt Russia.

Sweden stood to Denmark's left with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed, all the while his staff was on the coffee table for all to see, looking even more dangerous than usual with the blood on it. It was after Denmark saw the bloodied staff that he noticed the bandages on Norway's arms and head.

And Russia; poor, injured Russia; was leaning on Denmark's right shoulder, his right shoulder, torso, and legs all bandaged. His coat was long forgotten and thrown out- seeing how blood is not something that can be _cleaned_ off clothing- so he stood in a black, short sleeved shirt and his pants and boots, allowing Denmark to see just what his body type was.

Muscle. Russia was pure muscle... Well, maybe not pure because Denmark could see a bit of fat here and there, but still, Denmark couldn't help but think of him as beautiful.

And even though they had to get him to a hospital because of his broken leg, Russia had insisted on being there to explained to three Nordics everything that was going on. If Denmark had doubted how much love Russia had for him, this gesture had completely gotten rid of it. The taller man was clearly in pain, yet he stayed to not leave Denmark alone with his brothers.

How had Denmark gotten so lucky?

The three men waited patiently for Norway and Finland to stir, and when they finally did, both men immediately started struggling.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Finland yelled, all the while Norway struggled with his duct tape. "Let us go now, Sweden!" He commanded, only to have the taller nation shake his head.

"No."

Norway's glare intensified at Sweden's answer, and his struggles became even more violent, but none of the freed men moved to help them. Not even Iceland.

"Iceland! What do you think you are doing?! Help us out of here so we can help Denmark!" Finland commanded, making the white haired man glare at him.

"Shut up, Finland! You too, Norway! Both of you just shut up and listen to what those three have to say!" Iceland yelled, surprising all the men in the room.

Both Norway and Iceland ceased resisting as soon as those words left Iceland's mouth, both shocked at him. Not once had Iceland raised his voice at them so this really was new to them.

But Denmark quickly pounced on this opportunity, knowing that this could be the only chance they would get to talk some sense into Norway and Iceland.

"Listen and listen well, guys. I love Russia. And Russia loves me." Denmark told them, eyes narrowed dangerously. "He gave up his _health_ so you wouldn't get hurt Finland and so that he could prove his love for me. And I don't care what you guys think is right for me, if you try to take Russia away from me again, that will be the last time you _ever_ see me."

Both Finland and Norway stared at him with wide eyes, "But... You told me he hurt you..." Finland muttered softly, blue eyes shining with sadness and confusion.

Denmark sighed and nodded, his head hanging low. "I lied to you, Finny. I told you that so you could trust me."

Finland's eyes were now filled with unshed tears, everything that had happened and everything he had done finally hitting him. "B-but... Why?"

Denmark felt his heart breaking at how sad the Finn looked, then Russia's left arm snaked around his shoulders, giving the Dane some sense of security. Russia was there for him. He wasn't leaving any time soon. Not even with his broken leg.

"Because I needed you to trust me enough to free me of the handcuffs. As soon as you did and I was sure that you three were asleep, I escaped."

Norway's glare went from angry to pissed off to wide eyed in less than a second, he too finally understanding all that had happened.

"So, this whole time... You've wanted to get back to Russia... Because you love him?" Finland asked brokenly, "Not because he threatened and hurt you?"

Denmark felt tears beginning to build at the sight of a sad Finland, but, luckily, Russia answered for him. "We've been trying to explain this to you for some time. I would never hurt _Daniya_. I could never hurt the man that somehow made me fall in love with him."

Denmark's eyes widened at how honest Russia sounded, actually shocked. "Love?"

Russia looked down at him with a small smile. "Yes, Matthias. Love."

The blonde smiled widely at this and wrapped his arms around Russia, making sure that he didn't jostle any of the man's wounds. As these two countries shared this moment, they were oblivious to the glares sent at them, but Sweden was not.

"F'nl'nd, N'rway." Sweden mumbled as he walked towards them so he was standing right in front of them. "Y'u're f'm'ly. B't w'th ev'rything y'u've d'ne, y'u h've n' r'ght t' try t' br'ak th'm ap'rt." He threatened lowly, crouching down so he could look them straight in the eyes.

And Iceland nodded from his spot beside Finland. "And if you try that, you're going to end up all alone. Just you two."

Norway and Finland's eyes widened at this, "You'd leave us for trying to protect our brother?" Finland asked.

Sweden and Iceland exchanged a look and nodded. "Look at Denmark, Finland. He's happy. And I've never seen Russia care about anyone like this... Apart from his sisters, that it..." Iceland murmured softly, eyes softening as he looked at his fellow Nordics.

They were just afraid and worried for Denmark. It was completely understandable. Sure, maybe their methods to protect him weren't the best, but... Hey, you live and you learn.

Finland turned to look at Denmark and Russia only to find them whispering softly to one another, hugging each other tightly. But what really surprised him was how soft and loving Russia's eyes looked. His eyes were never that soft. Never had Finland seen such feelings in the man's eyes.

"Maybe..." He muttered, eyes falling to his lap. "... Maybe I can learn to accept this..."

Norway looked at him as if he were crazy, which made Finland glare at him softly. "They clearly care for each other, Norway. Look, if Russia hurts him, we attack. But before that happens, we behave."

Norway glared back at him, but scoffed and nodded stiffly. At least he would get the chance to get revenge on Russia if he did anything wrong.

Iceland smiled softly at this, then looked at Sweden, who nodded. Then both nations started to untie Norway and Iceland, getting a quirked eyebrow from Denmark.

"Are they okay with Russia now? They won't try to kill him if we free them?" He asked hurriedly, not wanting any more harm to come to Russia.

The larger man smiled at him and nuzzled his shoulder with his head, making Denmark giggle slightly.

Iceland groaned and rolled his eyes at the sight, all the while Norway nodded with him. "Just because we're okay with this... _relationship_, Denmark, doesn't mean you can act all lovey-dovey when around us. It's sickening..." Norway muttered.

Denmark laughed at his words, nodding at him. "Fine, if you stop glaring and growling at my Russia, I promise we'll keep our affections low."

"The only things you're allowed to do when in front of us is hug. That's all." Iceland crossed his arms, eyes narrowing as Denmark frowned at him.

"But what if I want to kiss Russia?"

"No P.D.A, Denmark. You know the rules." Finland added, crossing his own arms as Sweden and Russia quirked an eyebrow at the three Nordics on the couch.

They were on the same page so soon? What happened to Russia being bad for Denmark?

"But _Fiinnnlllaaannnndddd!~_" Denmark groaned, throwing both his arms in front of him to let them hang on his sides. "Why can't I cuddle with Russia? He's so cuddly!"

And as if to prove his point, Denmark hugged Russia's side tightly with both arms, squeezing as tightly as he dared. Russia let out a surprised yelp at the action, which made the Nordics start chuckling softly, which in turn made Russia blush softly.

"You see what I mean?" Denmark continued, still hugging Russia.

Finland laughed at the blonde's wide eyed smile, all the while he nodded. "Fine, you're allowed to hug _and_ kiss when around us."

"But the hugs can last no longer than six seconds and the kisses must be chaste and PG rated. Iceland is still here with us." Norway added, making Iceland groan loudly.

"I am not a child, Norway!"

"Yes you are. And I am your big brother. So say it."

"No."

"Big brother."

"Stop it."

"Big bro-"

"Sh't 'p." Sweden growled at them before their argument could continue, making Finland laugh softly.

"You never change do you?" He asked as he saw both Norway and Iceland glaring at Sweden, all the while the taller nation just ignored them.

And as these four interacted, Russia turned to Denmark with a curious gaze.

"Are they always like this?" He asked softly, not wanting to be heard.

Denmark turned to look at his family once more with a nervous smile. "Kind of... But, they're not that bad. I hope..."

Russia chuckled softly as he gathered Denmark in his arms, "Hey, they're not trying to kill me anymore. They're already good in my book..."

Denmark chuckled with him as he nuzzled his head in Russia's chest, loving how safe he felt. This is exactly what he'd wanted for as long as he could remember. To be safe.

"Wait a minute..." Denmark gasped suddenly, looking up at Russia, who quirked an eyebrow at him. "How are we going to tell the rest of the world?"

"Let's just not think about that now..." Russia muttered, feeling a headache coming up. "Surviving our families was enough for now..."

Denmark smiled at him and kissed him softly, getting a groan of disgust from Iceland.

"Get a room!"

"We have one..." Denmark muttered softly, nuzzling his face once more against Russia's chest.

Yep. This is exactly what he wanted.

**And that's the end! Thank you so much for all the love you guys have shown to this story! And I really do hope you liked it!**

**Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
